This isn't real, or is it?
by twilightprincess219
Summary: Every fan of an anime wishes they could somehow go into their favorite anime and meet their favorite character. Well, unfortunately for me, I got my wish. And I had no idea what was in store for me....OCxItachi. Slight OCxDeidara. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's one of my stories that I'm writing. This is one of my favorites to write, so I hope you all like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya and her family.**

* * *

My name is Kaya Harrison. I am an 18 year old girl in my last year of high school. I have short medium brown hair that's shoulder length, and baby blue eyes. I'm also not very tall, only about 5'4". But my mom isn't very tall either and I mostly take after her side so I figured it was natural for me to be short. Anyway, I live with my mom and dad, and my white cat Orion. I love watching anime, my favorite being Naruto. I watch it whenever I can. I even have all the DVDs for it. Of course, like most fans, I have a favorite character. Mine? Itachi Uchiha. It was more than just a fangirl crush though. I loved him, as if he was actually real. Yeah I know what you're thinking. "She's crazy! He's just a cartoon character!" But to me, he's real. And I didn't know how real he would become……..

I got home from a long day of school. I had a few tests, plus I had to take a lot of notes. So I was glad to finally be home. I walked in the house and saw it was empty.

"Mom? Dad?" I called but no one answered. I shrugged and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. There I saw a note on the table.

**Kaya, your father and I went out with some friends. We'll be back later tonight. There are some leftovers in the fridge. Love, Mom**_._

I sighed. Typical. They always went out with friends. It wasn't like they didn't spend time with me, it was just rare that we ate together, since they always had something to do. I grabbed a drink from the fridge and walked upstairs to my room. I turned on my T.V and flipped through the channels until I found one that was showing Naruto. I smiled as I began watching. I had seen this episode a gazillion times, plus it was one of my favorites, since it was when Itachi first appears. I continued to watch for a few minutes until the screen started going fuzzy.

"Huh?" I got up and went up to the screen. I tapped the side of the T.V to try and get it to stop but it wasn't working. Everything was still fuzzy.

I growled. "Stupid T.V."

I went to hit the screen-I did that a lot when I was angry with it-but when I punched my hand didn't hit anything. It went straight through!

"What the?!" I said shocked. I tried to pull it out but I felt myself being pulled in by something. I screamed as I went through the T.V. then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

I continued screaming until I realized I was on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. It appeared that I was outside seeing as how I was on grass. But I didn't recognize this place....or did I? '_It does look kinda familiar..._'

Suddenly I froze. I had just realized I wasn't the only one there. I looked up a little and saw two pairs of feet. And I was surprised at what they looked like. They were wearing the sandals from Naruto and both of them had their toenails painted purple. I gulped and slowly looked up to see none other than Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki staring at me! Kisame was giving me a 'WTH?!' look and Itachi was staring at me with his normal emotionless expression.

I stood up quickly. I got ready to scream again when I felt a hand over my mouth. It was Itachi. My eyes widened. '_He's touching me! He's real!_' I thought terrified.

"Scream again and I'll kill you. Understood?" he said.

I nodded scared. Itachi took his hand away and went back over with Kisame. I stood there completely dumbstruck. I had no idea what was going on. How did they get here? And it wasn't a dream because Itachi touched me and I felt it! His hand had been real! No dream could feel like that because it had felt waaay better than in my dreams.

"Do you think he is here?" Kisame asked Itachi, and I came out of my thoughts to listen.

"Yes."

"Are you guys looking for Naruto?" I asked without thinking. They both looked at me and I covered my mouth. '_Oops._'

"You know him?" Kisame asked me.

"Well, I...um, kind of..." I stuttered.

"Take us to him." Itachi said.

"Huh?" I said shocked. "But I-"

"If you don't we'll kill you."

I stared at them then sighed. '_Didn't give me much of a choice did they?_'

* * *

I decided that I would rather not die right now so I decided to take them to Naruto. Not that I really knew where he was anyway....

We had been walking around the town where Naruto and Jiraiya were staying for a while now. Itachi and Kisame were walking behind me.

"You know I'm beginning to think she doesn't know where he is after all." Kisame said. "Hey girl? Hurry up and find him." I turned around and glared at him.

"I'm trying my best! So shut up and let me concentrate!" I turned back around and continued looking.

Now that the shock was over of this all being real, I went back to being my normal self. Meaning that since I really didn't like Kisame that much, I could be a pain to him. Kisame stared at me shocked-probably at the fact I would actually talk to him like that.

"Can I kill her Itachi?"

"No." he said emotionless.

I looked at each of the hotels trying to remember which one he went in. '_Not that one. that was for women.....that one was for the elderly......_' Then I saw it. The hotel Naruto and Jiraiya were staying at.

"There!" I said pointing to it.

"Good. Now lets go." Itachi said.

I looked at him wide eyed. '_I thought I was just supposed to take them here..._'

I sighed complying and walked in. I went up to the lady at the desk with the two guys following me. She looked up.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Yeah um, I was wondering if Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya were staying here?"

The lady stared at me. "Why do you need to know that?"

'_Great..._' "Well, you see, Naruto is my little brother. And he forgot some of his money at the house. I wanted to make sure he had enough with him."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" the lady smiled. "Let me see." She began to look but then stopped. She looked up, eyeing the two guys. "Who are those two men behind you?"

I looked back at them and smirked. "They're my bodyguards." Itachi and Kisame glared at me slightly.

"Bodyguards?" the lady questioned.

"Yes. You see, my family is very wealthy and my father didn't want someone to try and kidnap me while I came to check on my brother. So he hired bodyguards for me." I had always been pretty good at lying, and now it was paying off.

The lady stared at me for a few seconds as if trying to see if I was lying. "Well alright. They are in room 13 on the second floor."

I bowed slightly. "Thank you!" I turned and walked up the stairs followed by Itachi and Kisame.

* * *

**A/N:Well, reviews please! I have a lot of chapters for this done already so as long as you guys like this I'll keep writing and posting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Ok so here's the next chapter. Sorry if the chapters are kind of short. They get slightly longer. Just when I made these they were for quizilla and they're actually longer on there so its too hard to change that. Plus, Im not very good at descriptions so I'm sorry about that. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I walked up the stairs wondering if I did the right thing. '_If I take them up here, I'll be leading them right to Naruto_.' Maybe I should have just said I didn't know where he was and left……

I walked down the hall followed by Itachi and Kisame. Finally in the middle of the hall I found room 13. I stood back while Itachi knocked on the door.

"Alright I'm coming!" I heard from the other side of the door. The door opened and Naruto Uzumaki was standing there.

My eyes widened slightly. '_No way! Its really Naruto_!' He stared at Itachi.

"Heh, hard to believe that such a child carries the Nine-Tailed Fox." Kisame said as he stepped over to the door. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Naruto. You're coming with us." Itachi said.

'_Oh no! What have I done?!_' I thought terrified. Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea.

Naruto stared at him then walked out of the door into the hallway.

"Its been quite a long time." Itachi said suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked behind him down the hall and saw '_Sasuke!_'

"Itachi...Uchiha." Sasuke said. I could see his sharingan was activated.

"Well, someone else with the same crazy eyes as Itachi. And he looks an awful lot like you. Itachi, who is he?" Kisame said.

"He's my younger brother." Itachi said emotionless.

"Thats strange." Kisame smirked. "Cause the way I heard it the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out....by you."

"Its just as you said brother. I've fostered my hatred for you all these years. All so I could DESTROY YOU!!" Sasuke activated his chidori and ran at Itachi.

As soon as he got to him there was a big explosion. I covered my face with my arms to block the stuff from hitting me. When I looked up Itachi was holding Sasuke's wrist and there was a big hole in the wall.

Naruto put his hands together in a hand sign as red chakra started to surround him. Kisame smirked and cut through the chakra, and Naruto gasped.

Sasuke began to say something but Itachi said "Enough." and I heard a crack followed by Sasuke's scream. Itachi had broken his wrist. Kisame turned to Naruto.

"We cant risk him running away." Kisame said grabbing his sword. "Why don't I cut off his legs just to be safe?"

My eyes widened and Itachi didn't say anything.

"Right." Kisame smirked grabbing his sword.

'_This is like the show!_' I thought watching the scene unfold. It hadn't occurred to me until now. But this was just like the one episode! Naruto tried to summon chakra but it was useless. Kisame's sword came down and I closed my eyes, afraid to watch. But I didn't hear a scream of pain. I opened my eyes and gasped. A toad was standing in front of Naruto holding Kisame's sword. Kisame's eyes widened.

"What the?" Kisame said.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Jiraiya appeared carrying a young woman over his shoulder. "The great Master Jiraiya doesnt fall for young maidens, young maidens fall for Master Jiraiya!" he said. He put the girl gently on the ground against the wall. "Only cowards would hypnotize a young woman like that. You thought you could distract me from Naruto so you could take him."

I looked over at Sasuke and saw his eyes widen slightly.

"Well, you are something Master Jiraiya. It was much easier to get you to leave than we thought." Kisame smirked.

Jiraiya glared at him. "This just makes it easier. I can take care of you both right here and now."

"No..."

Everyone looked down at Sasuke. He was slowly getting up from the ground. "Stay out of this." he said weakly.

I looked at Jiraiya. I could tell he wanted to help but knew Sasuke needed to do this on his own. Sasuke went to attack Itachi but he blocked and kicked Sasuke down the hall making him slam into the wall. In a second Itachi was down the hall beating the crap out of Sasuke. All I could do was watch terrified.

'_No! They shouldn't be doing this! It was bad enough to watch it on T.V.. Its even worse in person!_'

Itachi pinned Sasuke to the wall with his hand at Sasuke's throat. "You don't have enough hatred." he said. "And you know something?" he leaned closer to Sasuke's ear and whispered "You never will."

He pulled back and after a few seconds Sasuke let out a horrible scream. Mine, Naruto's and Jiraiya's eyes widened as Kisame smirked.

"Thats cruel. Using Tsukyomi on his own brother."

I looked back at Itachi. '_The Tsukyomi...its horrible....I cant just sit and watch this!_' Making a quick decision I took off down the hall.

"Hey!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto and Kisame just watched me confused. When I got to Itachi I threw my arms around his waist from behind.(A/N: think of the forest of death when Sakura did that to Sasuke to stop him from killing Dosu)

Itachi looked back to me, which stopped the Tsukyomi on Sasuke, who stopped screaming. I was crying.

"Please...stop it...he's your brother..." I sobbed. I hated it when siblings fought. Maybe it was because me and my brother were very close.

Itachi continued to stare at me not doing anything. Suddenly Naruto ran down the hall.

"No you don't!" Kisame said running after him.

Then, everything went pink. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. I let go of Itachi and looked around confused as Naruto and Kisame stopped running. Kisame realized he was stuck to the floor.

"Earth Style: Toad Mouth Trap" Jiraiya said. He smirked. "Congratulations fellows. You've just been swallowed by the mountain toad. No man has ever escaped."

Sasuke began to be sucked into the wall making Itachi let go of him. He looked back at Jiraiya then at Kisame.

"Kisame, lets go." He suddenly grabbed my hand and began running down the hall.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Easier said than done." Kisame said pulling his sword out with a little trouble and following us.

Itachi was running a bit too fast for my 'non-ninja' legs. "Hey! I can't run as fast as you remember?! Slow down!"

Suddenly I was swung around and Itachi was carrying me bridal style.

"Uh...??" I blushed bright red, my eyes wide, as Kisame caught up.

"I hate to tell you but we're being followed by moving flesh."

Itachi ran for a few more minutes until he rounded a corner and it was a dead end. '_Oh no!_'

"We're not going to make it!" Kisame yelled. Itachi closed his eyes. I stared at him then gasped.

'_He's gonna_-' I closed her eyes as Itachi opened his and there was an explosion of black flames. Itachi and Kisame jumped through and ran off.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please. Oh and I have plently of these chapters done so all that has to be done is posting them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad some of you like it so far! And sorry for the short chapters. They seem longer on Quizilla and Microsoft Word. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya.**

* * *

I had closed my eyes when Itachi used the Amateratsu to escape from Jiraiya's jutsu. After a few minutes I decided it was probably ok to look. So slowly I opened them. Itachi looked down at me and I realized I was still in his arms.

"You can put me down now!" I said.

He just stared at me, and I wondered why he wasn't listening. '_Why isn't he..._' then I glanced down at his feet. They were running on the water! I clung onto Itachi again scared.

"Nevermind, don't put me down!" He smirked and they continued running.

Finally we got to a forest. Itachi put me down.

"We should rest here for now. We'll continue in the morning." he said.

Kisame nodded and went to get some food. Itachi collected some branches that were lying around and put them together. Then he did a few hand signs and shot a small blast of fire out of his mouth onto the wood.

'_Wow...That's so cool!_' He looked over at me making me realize I was staring at him. I blushed and turned away.

Finally Kisame returned with some food.(A/N: Use your imagination.) I cooked it and ate in silence. After a while, I fell asleep opposite the fire of the other two.

**

* * *

****Itachi's POV**

I sat watching the girl as she slept. There was something about her, that was drawing me to her. And it annoyed me that I didn't know what it was.

"Itachi, why don't we just kill her? Why do you keep her with us?" Kisame asked watching her as well.

"Don't you sense it Kisame?"

"Huh?"

"Her chakra. Its powerful. Even more so than mine."

Kisame's eyes widened. "What? How can that be?"

"That chakra is not normal though." I said still with my eyes on her sleeping form. "Its the chakra of a demon."

**

* * *

****Kaya's POV**  
The next morning I woke up to the sounds of the forest. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I looked around confused then remembered what happened yesterday.

_'Don't panic. It was all just a dream._' I kept telling myself in my head.

"Good. You're up." I looked up and saw Itachi.

_'It wasn't a dream! It really is real! I'm in Naruto!'_ I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"Lets go."

I nodded and followed him. I was walking a little ways behind Itachi and Kisame. I still didn't know quite what to think of this. It was so weird and scary...but at the same time, it was cool. I had always dreamed of being able to meet the characters of Naruto. Especially Itachi. I looked up to him in front of me. I always thought he was hot but in person he was even hotter!

Suddenly Itachi interrupted my thoughts by yanking me to the side.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I saw him glaring at something I couldn't see.

"Itachi..." Kisame said grabbing his sword.

"Yeah..."

I was confused. What was going on? Just then we were surrounded by ninja from the Stone village-I could tell by their headbands.

"So I see you sensed our presence in time to save the girl." one ninja said.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a kunai stuck in the tree behind me. If Itachi hadn't moved me, I would have been seriously hurt. I looked at him. _'He...saved me..'  
_  
"Hand over the girl and we'll let you two go free." another ninja said and I looked to him shocked. Me? Why would they want me?

"Kisame." Itachi said.

"Gotcha." Kisame smirked and they both attacked the ninja.

I watching in amazement at the jutsus that were being used and the fighting techniques. It was cool! Well, that is until 5 ninja surrounded me while I was daydreaming.

_'Uh-oh' _I thought scared, looking around at them all.

"Looks like we got ya. You're coming with us." one of the stone ninja said as they advanced closer to me.

I fell to the ground shaking. I had never been this scared in my life! _'Oh no! What do I do?! They're going to kill me! Itachi! Help!'  
_  
_**We dont need him.**_

_'Huh?'_ Was that another voice?

_**We can fight on our own**_**. **I heard and I was slightly freaked out, even more than I already was.**  
**  
_'Who are you?'_

_**Lets just say I'm someone who's here to help you**__._

_'What?'_ Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter!! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya.**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I had a major headache.

"You're finally awake." I heard as I tried to focus on what was going on.

"What?...What happened? The last thing I remember was being surrounded by ninja and then...." I was trying to remember what happened after I was surrounded by those ninja. _'Oh! I heard....a voice....then everything went black....whose voice was it?'_

Itachi was watching me. I looked at him realizing something. "Why are you carrying me?"

"Would you rather Kisame carried you?"

I looked over at Kisame who smirked at me showing his sharp pointing shark teeth. I gulped and hung tighter to Itachi. "No-No I'm good."

Itachi smirked as I laid my head down again-I was kind of tired-drifted off to sleep.

**Itachis POV....**  
I was fighting the ninja from the stone village when I happened to look over at the girl and saw she was surrounded by 5 ninja.

_'Dammit...'_ I growled and was about to go over and help when suddenly she stood up.

But there was something different about her. I could sense the demons chakra. It was very strong. She quickly began slashing at the ninja. After a few seconds she had killed all the ones that surrounded her. When I saw her, I knew she wasn't herself. Her eyes were red, she had claws, and she also had a wolf tail and ears. After the other ninja retreated, she reverted back to normal and fell down. I walked over to her and saw she had passed out. _'The demons power must have taken up too much of her energy...'_

"Was that the demon?" Kisame asked walking over to me. I nodded and picked her up carrying her piggy back.

"Lets go." I said and me and Kisame began walking.

**Kaya's POV.....**  
When I woke up next, I saw I was inside. Where? I didn't know. I sat up realizing I was on a bed.

_'Where am I?'_ I got up and walked over to the door. I pulled on the doorknob and it opened. _'At least I'm not locked in...'_

I walked down the hallway looking around. Every once in a while there would be a door and I would be tempted to open it but decided I better not and continued walking.

I finally got to the end of the hall and walked into what I assumed was the living room. There was no one in there though. I looked and saw a door at the other end of the room. I walked over to it hesitantly. I opened the door and ran into something hard.

"I'm sorry!" I said then looked up at what I ran into and gasped blushing.

"Its ok, un!"

_'Deidara!'_ I thought blushing as I stared up at the blonde standing in front of me.

"You must be the girl Itachi was talking about, un!" he said smiling.

"Huh? Uh, yeah...." I didn't really know what to say to him. I always thought Deidara was hot too. He was my second favorite Akatsuki member. Then I thought of something. _'I must be at the Akatsuki headquarters!_'

I blushed as my stomach growled. I guess I hadn't eaten in a while. Deidara laughed.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded, still blushing.

"Come on! I'll get you something to eat, yeah." He walked back the way he came and I realized I was in the kitchen.

I sat at the counter as Deidara made me some ramen. He sat it in front of me.

"Here ya go, un!"

I smiled. "Thanks!" and began eating. I quickly finished. "That was great! I never had real ramen before!" Deidara looked at me strangely and I laughed nervously.

"I-I mean, I've never had ramen that tasted this good before. Compared to this, the other ramen doesn't seem real!" Luckily he bought it and smiled.

"Thanks, un!"

Suddenly the door slammed open. We both looked over and saw.........

* * *

**A/N: Well reviews please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kaya.**

* * *

Suddenly the door slammed open. Deidara and I both looked over and saw Tobi run in. He ran over to Deidara and hid behind him.

"Deideara-senpai save me!!"

"Whats wrong Tobi, un?"

Suddenly Kakuzu ran in. I could tell he was angry. Well, more like pissed.

"TOBI!!!" he yelled. "GIVE IT BACK!!!"

Me and Deidara looked back at Tobi.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! TOBI DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!!"

Deidara sighed. "What's going on Kakuzu, un?"

"THAT LITTLE IDIOT STOLE MY WALLET!!!"

_'He's getting this upset over a wallet?' _I thought sweatdropping.

"TOBI DIDN'T TAKE YOUR WALLET!! TOBI FOUND IT AND YOU SAW AND THOUGHT TOBI TOOK IT!! THEN YOU STARTED CHASING TOBI SO TOBI RAN!!"

Deidara sighed again. "Tobi, give him his wallet back."

"Y-Yes Deidara-senpai..." Tobi slowly walked over and handed the wallet to Kakuzu.

When he took it, Tobi quickly ran back behind Deidara. Kakuzu glared at Tobi then started kissing his wallet and walking out the door muttering "I'm sorry my precious little baby no one will ever hurt you again..."

I stared at him strangely. _'Wow....'_

"Hey Deidara-senpai who's that?" I looked over at the two guys.

"Oh, that's the girl Itachi brought here, un." He said.

"OH!!" Tobi yelled then ran over and hugged me. "HI I'M TOBI TOBI'S A GOOD BOY WHATS YOUR NAME YOU'RE PRETTY DO YOU THINK TOBI'S A GOOD BOY?"

I thought I might go deaf since he just yelled all of that right in my ear. "Um, hi I'm Kaya, thanks, and sure I guess Tobi's a good boy."

"YAY!!" He yelled then he ran out of the room. I stared after him.

"Well, that was weird...."

Deidara laughed. "Don't mind him. He's always like that, un."

I laughed along with him. So far the people I've met have been the same as they are in the show. It was strangely weird.

"Oh, hi Itachi, un!"

I looked up when Deidara spoke. Itachi was standing in the doorway. He looked at me.

"Come with me."

I nodded then looked back at Deidara.

"Well, I'll see you later! We definitely have to talk again sometime!"

"Yeah, bye Kaya!" he said as I left the room with Itachi.

* * *

He took me up some stairs and down a hallway until he finally stopped in front of a door.

"Where are we?" I asked but he ignored me and knocked twice.

"Enter." a voice said from behind the door.

Itachi opened the door and we both walked into what appeared to be an office. Sitting at a desk in front of me was none other than the leader of the Akatsuki himself, Pein. My eyes widened when I saw him and I wondered why I was here.

"I have brought the girl like you asked sir." Itachi said bowing.

"Very good." Pein said before looking at me. "What is your name girl?"

"Um, its Kaya. Kaya Harrison" I said nervously.

"Kaya, very well then. I suppose I shall get straight to the point. Would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

My eyes widened. Did he really just ask what I thought he asked? "J-Join?"

"Yes. I think you would be an excellent addition to our organization."

"But...I can't fight. I'm not a ninja." What was going on? He wasn't serious was he?

"Oh we can fix that. With some proper training you will become very strong. So, what do you say?"

I stared at him. I didn't really have a choice. Sure I could say no and leave(if they let me) and walk around by myself not knowing where to go or how to get home. Or I could stay here, with others and under a roof that I could somewhat call home. And not to mention with Itachi. With that, I made up my mind.

"Ok. I'll join."

Pein smiled. "Very good choice. You will begin training under Itachi tomorrow."

I looked up at Itachi. Training? With Itachi? I wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not……

"Itachi, show Kaya to her new room. And welcome to the Akatsuki Miss Harrison."

* * *

I followed Itachi down another hallway finally stopping at a door. He opened it and I walked in. When I saw it I gasped. The room was huge! It had a giant canopy bed in the middle of the room, with a few dressers along the walls. It also contained a mirror and a vanity, along with a desk, and a few random pictures on the walls. Two doors were connected to the room and I figured one was the closet and the other a bathroom.

"This will be your room. We'll start training first thing in the morning." Itachi said before leaving the room.

I looked around then smiled and ran over to the bed jumping on it. I sighed. _'Maybe this wont be that bad...'_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please and thank you!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy! I have a lot of these chapters written already so its just a matter of getting them up on here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, just Kaya.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and sat up slowly. I looked around my room, confused at first, then smiled.

_'I cant believe this is all real. Its so cool!_' I got up and took a much needed shower. I didn't get one yesterday, and after being out in the forest all day, I decided I should wash up. Then I found my way to the kitchen.

When I walked in, Deidara was getting something from the fridge. He looked over at me when I walked in.

"Good morning Kaya, un!" he smiled.

"Good morning." I smiled and walked over to him. He got out a cup and poured me some milk. "Thanks."

Deidara and I sat and talked for a while about different things. He was really easy to get along with. We were both laughing when the door opened.

"Kaya." I looked over and saw Itachi standing in the doorway not looking happy(A/N: Not that he ever does...XD)

"Good morning Itachi!" I smiled.

He glared at Deidara before speaking to me again. "Did you forget about training?"

"Huh?" I mentally slapped myself. _'Oh crap!_' We were supposed to start training today! "Uh, sorry, I was just talking with Deidara and-"

"Lets go." Itachi interrupted angrily.

I sighed and said bye to Deidara before following Itachi to the training room.

* * *

When I walked in, I was amazed. This room was pretty big compared to the other rooms in the house. It had everything I could ever need for training. Itachi shut the door and walked into the middle of the room where a big mat was. I followed him and stood across from him.

"Since you don't know how to use your chakra we're going to work on Taijutsu."

_'Taijutsu....thats hand to hand combat....._' My eyes widened when I realized what he wanted me to do.

"You want me to fight you?" He backed up a bit and stared at me.

"I won't attack back. This is just to see how much work I need to do."

_'He's crazy! I can't take him!'_ I thought staring wide eyed.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to train?" he asked annoyed.

I looked up at him. "Um, yeah....right..." I sighed. _'Well, here goes nothing...'_

I charged at him. I went to punch him but he dodged. Not that I didn't expect that. I kept trying to punch and kick but all he was doing was dodging. I went to kick him again when he grabbed my foot and pulled it making me fall flat on my back. Itachi got on top of me and pinned my arms by holding my wrists on either side of my head and my legs by sitting on my waist. I stared at him and blushed. He sighed.

"I guess I have a lot of work cut out for me. You're pathetic." I glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as good as you Mister I'm-the-greatest-ninja-to-ever-walk-the-earth!" Surprisingly Itachi didn't comment back. He just stared at me. "Itachi?"

He slowly began to lean in and I blushed even more. _'What's he doing?'_

Suddenly the door opened. We both looked over and saw Kisame staring at us strangely.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" he asked awkwardly.

Itachi quickly got off me and glared at Kisame. "What is it Kisame? I'm in the middle of training."

Kisame glanced at me on the floor. I had sat up and was blushing like mad.

"Uh, the leader said we have a mission." Itachi sighed and looked back at me.

"We'll continue tomorrow." Then he walked out leaving me there still confused by what almost happened.

_'He.....almost kissed me...._' I couldn't believe it! If Kisame hadn't come, would Itachi have kissed me? I couldn't help but wonder.

I sighed and stood up, leaving the room to find something to do.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, just so you know, I'm not entirely sure how Konan acts. So if she's out of character I'm really sorry! Anyway, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya.**

* * *

After Itachi left, I walked around the base looking around at everything. In fact, I was so caught up in looking around that I didn't notice a door open in front of me and walked right into it.

"Ow...." I said rubbing my head.

"Oh. Sorry." a female's voice said.

I looked up and saw Konan standing there. "You ok?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"So you're the new girl around here?" she asked shutting the door.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what it looks like."

"Well, it'll be nice having another girl around. You have no idea what its like having to be stuck with all these guys."

I giggled. "Yeah but at least they're not ugly guys..." She gave me a strange look and I laughed nervously. "Well, some of them anyway...."

She smiled. "I guess I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too!" I said as she walked away.

I sighed and continued walking. What was I supposed to do now? I didn't really know anyone here and I couldn't train since Itachi was gone.

_'Hmm....I wonder if Deidara's here._' I went down into the living area but no one was there so I continued to the kitchen. But again, it was empty. I sighed and decided to check some other rooms.

* * *

I ended up checking all over the house but to no avail. Deidara was no where to be found. I did run into some of the other members though. Which, might I say, was not very fun. Zetsu wanted to eat me, then he began arguing with his white side about who was gonna get which part, so I took the chance to sneak out. Then Hidan threatened to sacrifice me if I didn't leave his room immediately. Kakuzu yelled at me when I walked into his room and told me that since I was new I had to pay him 20 bucks as an initiation and when I told him I didn't believe that he said it was either that or strip poker(which I suck at) so needless to say I paid him $20.

I sighed as I was walking down another hallway. _'Man....I didn't know they were all so......mean.'_

Suddenly I stopped. Slowly I looked to my right. A door had creaked opened slightly. I looked around quickly wondering who opened it but saw no one.

"Hello?" I whispered scared.

No one answered. After a few seconds curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to the door and slowly walked in. I looked around.

It appeared to be a bedroom. The sheets were black and red, matching the carpet and walls. There were a few dressers and a T.V. On one of the dressers, I noticed some pictures. I quietly closed the door and walked over to them.

When I saw what they were I gasped. I knew exactly who's room this was. Itachi's. I looked at one that was closest to me. It was one of his family, from before he left Konoha. His father, mother, and Sasuke were in the picture with him.

I stared at it strangely. Why would he have a picture of his family? Didn't he kill them all? Obviously he didn't care about them.

I moved to the next pictures which surprised me more. They were all of him and Sasuke!! One was of him and Sasuke at a festival; Itachi was holding a fan and Sasuke had a bag of goldfish. Another was of Itachi and Sasuke on swings in a park, smiling at each other. The next was Itachi carrying Sasuke on his back while Sasuke pointed at a butterfly. The last was the almost the same as the first, Sasuke was clinging onto Itachi's back as he was carried him.

I smiled. _'They look so happy. Why did Itachi have to do that to Sasuke...._'

"Having fun?"

I jumped literally about 5 feet in the air. I turned around quickly and saw Itachi standing there. And he didn't look too happy.

"Itachi! You-You're back." I stuttered.

"What are you doing in here?" he glared at me. I just now realized his Sharingan was activated.

"I um, I was just, uh...." I didn't know what to say. The way he was staring at me made me really terrified. But to my surprise, he sighed.

"Just go."

I stared at him. "But Itachi I wanted to ask-"

"NOW!"

I 'Eeped' and ran out shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it and sighed. _'He really scared me....I thought he might kill me back there. But why did he have those pictures? Could he still....'_

* * *

**Itachi's POV......**  
I yelled at Kaya to leave and she quickly ran out shutting the door behind her. I walked over to it and leaned against it sighing. _'Why did she have to come in here? I don't want to yell at her, but I had no choice...Wait what am I saying? It's not like I care about her.'_

The memory of earlier when I almost kissed her came back to me and I sighed. _'What is she doing to me....'_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who read my story!! Reviews would be nice please!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I'm glad you like this story!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, just Kaya.**

* * *

Over the next few days training with Itachi wasn't really that fun. He was making training even tougher. Now he was actually fighting back. I knew he was angry but I didn't think he was angry enough to try and kill me! But surprisingly enough, the harder training helped.

Right now I was in the middle of a fight with Itachi. He had the upper hand but I soon turned that around. I ended up actually dodging his punch and on instinct my knee came up. Unfortunately for him he was standing too close and my knee made contact with a not so nice area. He groaned and doubled over in pain as I gasped in horror.

"Oh my god! Itachi I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! It just happened! I-"

He glared at me. "Trainings over for today." He limped over and sat against the wall.

I stared at him afraid he was even more angry with me now. But even so, I was actually happy. That was the first contact I ever made with him in a fight. Maybe I was getting better after all. I sighed and walked over to sit next to him.

"I really am sorry." I said quietly.

He didn't look at me and kept his eyes closed when he answered. "Forget it."

"But I-"

"You really are getting better." I blushed as he looked over at me. "Your Taijutsu training is over."

I smiled and nodded. There was silence between us two for a few minutes. Until finally I broke it.

"I guess Sasuke's gonna have to rebuild the clan now huh?"

Immediately I covered my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I had been thinking it jokingly but it just slipped out. He glared at me and I knew I was gonna pay for this. I waited for the pain to come but it never came. I looked at him and saw him smirking.

"What?" I asked still kind of scared and slightly confused.

"So, you think I can't rebuild the clan?"

I blushed. "Um, well, it was just a joke.....since you know…after what I...." I trailed off not really wanting to say it. His smirk grew.

"Wanna find out?"

I blushed a million shades of red. "Wha...What?!"

He chuckled. "Relax. I'm joking. Obviously. Like I would ever do anything like that with you."

He stood up and walked out leaving me sitting there angry and....hurt?

_'Why that no good....._' I growled as I stood and walked out of the room. _'He deserved what he got.'  
_

I was so angry that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into something hard.

"Ow...." I groaned rubbing my nose.

"Kaya, un!" I looked up and saw Deidara. I smiled.

"Deidara! Where were you?!"

"I had a mission, un. It took longer than I thought." He said smiling.

I nodded still smiling, completely forgetting all my anger towards Itachi.

"You wanna hang out, un?" Deidara asked me.

I nodded frantically and followed him to his room. We hung out and talked for a while until I was called for dinner. We both went down and I saw the only seats open were next to Itachi. I went to sit in the one not right next to him when Deidara sat there. I glared at him as he smiled up at me. And for some reason I had the feeling he planned this. I sighed and sat next to Itachi in between him and Deidara.

* * *

During dinner, everyone had their own little conversations and there would be random yells every once in a while(mostly directed toward Tobi). But I sat there quiet not talking to anyone. It was really awkward to be sitting next to Itachi. Especially after what happened earlier. He wasn't really talking to anyone either but every once in while someone would say something to him and he'd nod or something.

I sighed. _'Why is this so wierd? I should be mad at him for what he did.....but for some reason, I'm not. I'm just......nervous.'_

"Hey Kaya, what's wrong, un?" I looked up at Deidara and saw him watching me.

I blushed and stuttered "Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm perfectly fine! Ahahah!"

He gave me a strange look and I looked away. I glanced over to my other side at Itachi and saw him sitting with his eyes closed.

_'Why am I getting so upset about this? Its obvious he doesn't like me. I've known this from the beginning. But still.......'_ I sighed and looked away. _'I can't help loving him.'_

After dinner, everyone went to their rooms. I was on my way to mine when suddenly I was pulled into a room. I was about to scream but I heard a "Sshh!" and didn't.

The light turned on and I saw Konan standing there. "Konan?" I stared at her then looked around.

Her room was almost like Itachi's except for the colors. Her room was blue and white. And the pictures were of her and a lot of different guys. She had the same expression in all of them though. And I knew that expression quite well. It was the one I used sometimes when I looked at Itachi. Love. But why did she seem the same with all of them? She coughed bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Why did you pull me in here?" I asked.

She grinned. "I just wanted to know what was up at dinner."

"Huh?"

"Well it was obvious you were nervous about something."

I blushed. Was it that easy to see?

"Come on. What was up?" she asked patting the spot next to her on the bed. I hadn't even seen her move.

_'Wow...she's fast'_ I walked over and sat next to her.

"So?" she questioned. I sighed.

"I was just......I didn't like where I was sitting."

She looked at me strangely then smirked. "Oh. Its about Itachi isn't it?"

I gasped and blushed. "Wha...Who said it was about him?!"

"Oh come on Kaya. I see the way you look at him. Everyone does."

I blushed even more. _'Everyone??'_

She sighed. "Look. You'll have to forgive Itachi. He's not really the relationship type. Actually, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend."

I looked up at her. "Really?"

"Well, how many girls do you think wanna be with an S-ranked criminal?"

"I can think of one...." I muttered looking down but she still heard me.

"Its not your fault. He doesn't really know how to act around the female species." she smirked. "Well, actually, none of the others really do either."

We both laughed. "Just give him time." she said quietly.

I smiled and nodded standing up. "Goodnight Konan."

"Night." she said as I left her room.

When I got to my room I shut the door and sighed. Would Itachi ever warm up to me? Konan seemed to think so. I decided I was too tired to think, so I got in bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! I'm glad you all like this story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kaya.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. I didn't know why but for some reason I couldn't really sleep last night. I got a shower then went downstairs into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and looked for something to eat.

"Morning Kaya, un!"

I jumped and turned to see Deidara. "Jeez, Deidara! Don't scare me like that!" He laughed. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I have a mission, un. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams, you know..." I looked away.

He stared at me then shrugged. "Do you have training again today, un?"

I sighed. "I think so....I don't know if Itachi wants to be around me though. Yesterday I made him kind of mad and I don't think he likes me."

"Thats not true, un."

I looked up at him. "What's not true?"

"That Itachi doesn't like you!" Deidara said smiling.

"Wh...what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Kaya! Its obvious he likes you, un!"

I stood there staring at him. What was he talking about? Itachi didn't like me. He basically told me that yesterday. "No he doesn't!"

Deidara glanced at the door then smirked. "Wanna bet, un?" He leaned closer to me making me blush.

_'What is he doing?!'_ I was so nervous I couldn't move though I wanted too. I liked Deidara but not like that! He leaned closer and closer and his lips were centimeters from mine........

When I heard a cough. Deidara smirked and moved away looking over. I followed his gaze and saw a very angry Itachi.

"Morning Itachi, un!" Deidara smiled like nothing happened.

Itachi glared at him. And boy if looks could kill........

Deidara looked over at me smiling. "Told ya."

My eyes widened as he walked past Itachi and out the door. Was that why Itachi looked so angry? Cause Deidara was about to kiss me? No, it couldn't be. Why would he care?

"Did you forget about training?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I was so lost in thought I had forgotten he was there. "Um, no. I just..."

"Lets go." he said walking out. I sighed and followed him.

* * *

"Today we're working on your ninjutsu." He said when we got to the training room.

"But, I don't have any chakra."

Itachi sighed. "I told you before. You do. You just have to tap into it."

I sighed frustrated. "And how do I do that?"

He walked over and sat against the wall. "Focus your chakra."

I stared at him then sat down right where I was. Luckily I watched enough of the show to know how they focused chakra. I put my hands together and closed my eyes.....

**

* * *

****3 hours later.....****  
**I groaned loudly. "This isn't working!" I yelled.

I was really tired of sitting in the same place for 3 hours doing nothing but trying to focus chakra that I knew I didn't possess.

"Then obviously you're not trying hard enough."

I glared at the Uchiha sitting by the wall. Why did he insist on doing this? He had to be getting bored too.

"No! You obviously don't know how to listen! I told you I don't have any chakra!"

"And I told you you do. Now concentrate." he said with his eyes closed.

I growled some profanities under my breath and closed my eyes again. This was totally pointless. I knew nothing was going to happen. But I tried anyway. For some reason, no matter how dumb this was, I wanted to try. Because Itachi wanted me to try. And I would do almost anything for him. No matter how he felt about me. I smiled on the inside when I thought about him. I remembered when I first met him. How surprised and confused I was. I remembered the fight with Jiraiya and Sasuke and Naruto. I remembered being attacked by ninja in the forest. And being surrounded by them and wanting to call for Itachi for help....

**'**_**We don't need him'**__'What?_'

'_**We didn't need him then and we won't ever need him'**_ It was that voice from before! But who was it?

_'Who are you?' _

There was no answer but suddenly I was in what looked like sewers or something. I looked around.

"Where am I?" I realized Itachi wasn't there. "Itachi?" I called panicked.

What was going on? Just then I heard a growl. I jumped and looked around but saw nothing.

_'I gotta get outta here._' I began walking and the growling was getting closer. But I didn't run. I was curious to what this was. This place and situation seemed kind of familiar. Like I've seen it happen somewhere before.

I followed the sound of the growling until I finally came to a large room with a gigantic cage in it. I walked closer so I could see in it and gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: That you for all the reviews!! I appreciate it!!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, just Kaya and now the new character in this chapter.**

* * *

Inside was a large wolf, that stood about 20 feet tall, It was black, with red on its tail, ears and paws.

I jumped back a little as it got closer to the bars. When I saw its face fully, it looked like it was smirking.

"Well, this is a surprise." it said, speaking in a female voice.

I gasped. "You.....Just talked...."

It laughed and I recognized the voice.

"Wait! You're that voice I heard before! That day in the forest....and just now!"

"Yes that's right." it said.

I took a cautious step closer. "Who....who are you?"

It smirked again. "I am Kiaria."

"What....are you?" I asked.

"I am a wolf demon."

_'A wolf demon?_' "Where are we? What are you doing here?"

Kiaria laughed sinisterly. "We're in your mind. And 'Im here because I was put into you by some stupid ninja."

My eyes widened. "Wait.....in my...mind?" She nodded. "So....you're like....sealed inside of me?"

She nodded again glaring. "Yes you pathetic human." I thought for a second then glared at her.

"Hey! I'm not pathetic!"

She laughed again. "You can't even summon up any chakra!"

I crossed my arms. "So?"

Then a thought hit me. This all was very similar to Naruto's situation with the Nine-Tailed Fox. So maybe.....

"Hey...." Kiaria looked at me. "Since I don't have any chakra....I could use yours...right?"

She huffed. "Only if I agree to let you."

_'Only if she agrees huh?_' I glared and put my hands on my hips. "Look wolf." That startled her. "You're living in my body so that makes me the boss! And I say let me borrow your chakra!"

She stared at me for a few seconds before asking a question that startled me. "Are you doing this for _him_?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"That male you seem to want to mate with. Are you doing this for him?"

I blushed. "Wha...?! I don't want to mate with him!!"

She chuckled. "I live in your mind. You can't lie to me."

I tried to think of something to say but couldn't so I just blushed and looked down. "Only partly for him...." I mumbled.

Kiaria smirked. "I thought so. Well, I suppose I can lend you my chakra when need be. At least that way we won't have to rely on those pathetic men to protect you."

I smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

She nodded and red chakra began to seep out of the cell and onto the floor around me. It creeped up my body surrounding me.

"Hey!" I yelled scared. Kiaria laughed.

"Be sure to use it wisely." Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was back in the training room. Itachi was sitting across from me with his eyes closed still. I felt different than what I did before. Like there was power coursing through me.

_'This must be Kiaria's chakra. Its so strong!_'

Itachi's eyes opened and he stared at me. "Are you done?"

I stood up and smiled. "I think so."

He stood up too and walked a few feet towards me then stopped.

"Good. Now, lets see what you've got."

* * *

**A/N: Well, reviews please and thanks!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated! I've been pretty busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And I'm sorry I'm not very good with fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

I stared at him, not comprehending what he was saying. "Um....what?"

"You can use your chakra now can't you?"

"Well, I think so. But-"

"Then fight me. This is where your ninjutsu training begins."

"But...but I...." What the hell was he thinking?! I couldn't fight him! I didn't even know how to! "I don't know any jutsu! So how am I supposed to fight you?!"

"Use your instincts." Itachi said as he made a quick handsign and fire came at me.  
_  
_I jumped out of the way._ 'Damn him!'_

Instincts? How was I supposed to use my instincts? I wasn't even sure I had instincts! He shot another blast of fire at me and again I dodged. I knew he had other jutsu and he was just using this one to go easy on me. Not that I was complaining. I kept dodging his fire attacks while trying to think.

_'Ok! Gotta think! Jutsu...Jutsu....oh! Shadow clone! Now what was the handsign again?'_ I hesitated in my dodging and his fire hit the edge of my shirt. I cringed as it slightly burned my skin.

"You're still as pathetic as always." Itachi said making me glare at him.

_'I'll show him pathetic! Please Kiaria, let me use your strength..._' I concentrated as I made the hand seals I remembered Naruto using.

I instantly felt chakra flowing through my body. It was a strange sensation. Suddenly I heard a poof and opened my eyes to see 4 of me standing beside me. I grinned.

"It worked!"

Itachi was staring at me shocked and I smirked.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I charged at him with my clones following.

Itachi smirked and destroyed the first one to reach him with a punch in the gut. The next came up behind him and he kicked her in the stomach making her fly back and hit the wall and disappear. The other two came on both sides at the same time and he moved out of the way and grabbed them slamming them into each other. I was so shocked that I forgot to block myself and suddenly I felt a foot in my stomach and flew back and hit the wall hard.

I gasped in pain and slid down a little until Itachi came over and grabbed the front of my shirt and held me up so I was almost eye level with him. My feet were still on the floor so I was still shorter than him. My eyes were closed from the searing pain that was still running through my back.

"Well, I'm surprised you were able to use that technique. Its a very high level jutsu." Itachi said.

I slowly opened my eyes and glared at him. "Well gee I'm so glad I impressed you! But you didn't have to be so rough! This was my first real fight you could have gone a little easier!"

He smirked. "Its not my fault you're as weak as you are."

I growled. I was so sick of him! How he was my favorite character I didn't know. "Why are you such an-" I was cut off quickly as his lips crashed onto mine.

My eyes widened as I blushed. He pulled away and just stared at me, glaring slightly.

"Trainings over." He let me fall and walked out of the room leaving me there on the ground.

I sat there not quite understanding what just happened. I was so shocked that I completely forgot about the pain that was still running up and down my back from the force of the impact.

_'He.....he kissed me....._' I lightly touched my lips with my fingers_. 'Was that.....real? His lips were so....soft.'_ they were nothing like I thought they would be.

"Kaya, un?"

I jumped coming out of my thoughts to see Deidara standing in front of me. He kneeled down so he was eye level with me.

"Are you ok, un?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

I nodded slowly and stood up. A searing pain shot through me making me double over. Deidara caught me before I could fall.

"Kaya!"

I winced. "I'm fine. I guess I just hit the wall a little harder than I thought."

Deidara smiled. "Come on, un. Lets get you checked out!"

I smiled and let him help me out of the training room.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm glad you guys like this story!! So here's the next chapter since many of you wanted it updated soon and I'm in a pretty good mood today. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

I winced. "Sorry." Konan said as she ran her hands up and down my back.

"Its fine." I winced again.

She stopped and sighed. "Well, it doesn't seem like anything's broken. Most likely just some bruised bones."

"Great that makes it so much better." I mumbled as I carefully slipped my shirt back on.

She smiled. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Itachi can't control himself when he's fighting sometimes."

I frowned at her. "He knew exactly what he was doing."

She watched me for a few minutes, noticing my eyes drift off into a memory. "Did something happen?" she asked smirking.

I looked at her shocked. "What? Of course not! What would make you think that?!"

"Well maybe because you have that distant far off look that tells me something did happen."

I looked away blushing a little. Was it that obvious?

"So?" she urged. I could tell she wasn't going to stop bugging me so I decided to give in.

"Ok. Something did happen."

She smirked. "I knew it."

I glared at her. "Do you wanna hear or not?"

"Right. Continue."

I sighed looking away again. "Well, when he destroyed my clones he kicked me into the wall resulting in this." I gestured to my back which was still very sore. "The he said something that made me mad and I yelled at him and then he....." I blushed remembering it.

"He what?" Konan asked.

I continued to look away from her as I spoke. "He kissed me."

Silence. Then-

"AAAH!" she screamed happily as she hugged me.

"OW! OW! OW!" I cringed as pain shot through my back. She quickly let go of me.

"Sorry! I just can't believe it! I told you he'd come around didn't I?"

I sighed. "I don't think its like that."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"After he kissed me all he said was 'Trainings over.' Then he left without another word or glance."

She frowned. "But Kaya, that doesn't mean-"

"What's wrong, un?!"

Both of us looked at the door. Deidara was standing there hunched over a little out of breath looking worried.

"Nothing." I said confused. "Did....you run all the way here?"

He tried to catch his breath before he spoke. "Yeah. I heard you scream and came to see if you were alright, un."

I smiled. He was just too sweet! "Well, I'm fine as you can see."

"I'm glad!" he smiled at me.

I felt Konan's eyes on me as I smiled at Deidara. She was probably wondering why I instantly lit up when he came in. Which was true, but I didn't even know why….

She stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go find Pein. He said when I was finished with you he wanted to see me." She gave me a stern look. "And remember. Rest. Lots of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

She smiled and walked out past Deidara giving him a strange look that I couldn't figure out. He shut the door and walked over sitting next to me on the bed. I sighed.

"Great. I have to sit around here all day. Oh the fun."

Deidara laughed. "Don't worry Kaya. As long as I don't have any missions, I'll keep you company, un!"

"Really?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great! I'd like that!" Maybe being on bed rest wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

**

* * *

****Itachi's POV.......****  
**"Don't worry Kaya. As long as I don't have any missions, I'll keep you company, un!"

"Really?" she asked. There was a pause then "Great! I'd like that!"

I growled and walked away from the door. Damn that Deidara! What the hell was he doing?! He's stealing Kaya away from me that's what he's doing! Wait, what am I talking about? She's not mine! I shut my door, walked over to my bed, and laid on it with my hands behind my head. Why was she doing this to me? I've never felt like this before. Its not like I meant to kick her that hard. I just didn't know how to show how impressed I was. I'm not good with that kind of thing. And then when I kissed her......

I groaned. Why did I even do it? I didn't know. She was just yelling and I couldn't think of another way to shut her up. Yes, that's a good excuse. And that's the one I would use when I saw her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!! And maybe I'll be nice and get the next chapter out soon! ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter!! Thanks to all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

I was sitting in my room still on bed rest. Though it wasn't too bad. Deidara came and visited me constantly the day before and right now he was sitting on my bed playing cards with me. I didn't mind though. I enjoyed Deidara's company. Ever since my first day here he had been nothing but kind to me. And I couldn't help but watch him contemplating what move he was gonna make next and thinking how cute he actually was.

"Hmm...8 of hearts, un." Deidara said smiling.

I smirked. "Go fish."

He groaned picking up a card. "How are you so good at this, un?"

"I used to play this all the time at home." I giggled.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Kaya...."

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

He blushed at little looking away. "I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out one day when you get better? You know, just....the two of us."

I stared at him shocked. _'Is he asking me out?'_

I didn't know what to say. Honestly I hadn't decided how I felt about him yet. Sure I liked Deidara, but.....

_'What about Itachi?_' I couldn't deny the feelings I had for the Uchiha. I had been in love with him since the first time I saw him. But he was so cold to me all the time. And someone who shared the same feelings obviously wouldn't be the reason for me having to be on bed rest. Deidara on the other hand, was sweet, and kind, and caring.....

I sighed. "Deidara-"

Suddenly the door burst open. We both turned to the door and I scowled.

"Hey Itachi, un!" Deidara smiled.

Itachi glared at him then looked at me. I glared back then crossed my arms looking away.

"Deidara, leave us." Itachi said.

Deidara looked back at me seeing if it was ok. I hesitated then nodded once. Deidara picked up the cards and smiled at me.

"I'll come visit you again later Kaya, un!" he walked passed Itachi.

I noticed the Uchiha glare at him as he walked by. But there was something else behind his eyes besides anger.......jealousy?

Once the door was shut Itachi turned to me. I turned away from him.

"What do you want?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "How's your back?"

My eyes widened, shocked that he was asking that, then I glared at him. "What do you care? You're the one that hurt it in the first place!"

Itachi sighed and walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. He was looking away from me when he spoke next.

"I'm sorry."

I froze. I had to have heard him wrong. He didn't just say _sorry_ did he? Did the great Itachi Uchiha just….apologize???

"W-what did you say?" I asked quietly.

He turned to me, staring at me with those piercing onyx eyes of his. "I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like that."

I blushed a little then looked away. "I-Its ok....." I mumbled.

There was silence for a few minutes. I looked up at him as he stared across my room at the wall in thought. I never realized it until now. But Itachi was very mature for 18. I could see it in his expression. I continued to stare at him, taking in his features. His long, bluish-black hair tied back in a ponytail, his gorgeous deep onyx colored eyes, his perfect face, his muscular arms and chest......I blushed as my eyes drifted lower.

"So are you going to go out with him?"

I jumped coming out of my thoughts quickly. Itachi looked over at me. I then realized what he said and frowned.

"You were listening!"

"Are you going with him or not?" he asked ignoring me.

I crossed my arms and looked away. "So what if I am? I haven't decided yet and I really don't think that's any of your business."

"Then will you go somewhere with me?"

Well that was unexpected. I looked at him. "What?"

He sighed. "Are you that hard of hearing?"

I glared but stopped when I saw him smirking at me.

"I asked you if you wanted to go somewhere with me.....after you're recovered of course."

I stared at him. Was this really happening? Was Itachi actually asking me out on a date? This had to be a joke. Or I was dreaming. Itachi wouldn't ask me out.

"Well?"

I looked at him again. _'What should I say? Yes? Or no? Or....Argh! I don't know!'_

Itachi closed his eyes and stood up. "If you're not going to answer then fine." he started walking to the door.

"Wait! I'll go!"

He stopped and turned his head slightly to the side to look at me. I blushed and looked down.

"I'll....go somewhere with you."

He just nodded then got a serious face. "Training starts the day you recover."

I stared at him in disbelief as he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh drama! What's gonna happen now? Well you'll just have to review so I'll get the next chapter out soon to find out!! ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you all like this story so much!! So since everyone wanted the next chapter so much, I decided to update, since I have a lot more chapters finished anyway. lol. Anywho, hope you enjoy!! Oh and a word of caution, there is some cussing from Hidan. So if you don't like it, then I'm sorry but as to my knowledge, he cusses a lot. Anyway, just letting you all know!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

After about a week, my back was completely healed and Konan finally allowed me to be off bed rest. Deidara had come back every day and spent time with me. He hadn't mentioned the 'date' thing again so I didn't bring it up. I still didn't know if I should go with Deidara since I told Itachi I would spend a day with him. Speaking of the Uchiha, he never came to visit me again the rest of the time I was recovering. That got me thinking. Was he joking about spending time with me?

I stretched as soon as I got out of my room and looked around smiling. _'It feels so good to get out of there.'  
_  
"KAYA!!"

I turned only to be knocked to the ground by Tobi. I groaned when I landed on my back. Not really the best thing when I just recovered.

"Tobi missed Kaya! Is Kaya ok?!" Tobi asked a little too loudly.

"Yes Tobi, I'm fine. Now could you get off?" I said as politely as I could. He hopped off me instantly and helped me up. I looked at my masked friend and saw him watching me. "What?"

"Tobi's bored! Tobi wants to do something with Kaya!"

I sighed. "Tobi, can't you bother someone else?"

Tobi slouched a little. "Nobody else will play with Tobi. They're all busy." His voice got sadder. "And Kisame said Tobi should go jump in a river...."

I scowled. If there was one thing I didn't like, it was people being mean to my friends. "Really? You know what Tobi? I'll play with you."

"Really??" Tobi asked jumping up and down.

I giggled. "Yep! But first.....there's something we need to do."

"What's that?!" Tobi asked excited as I smirked.

* * *

I finished setting up the trap in the living area (it couldn't really be called a room-it was huge!), checking all the wires and netting, then ran back over to Tobi.

"Is Kaya finished?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. And if my timing is correct most of the others should be coming in now."

And, right on cue, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Konan walked into the room. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing about something-apparently Kakuzu had gambled away their money they had for the mission.

"How the fuck could you lose all that fucken money?!" Hidan yelled at his teammate. Kakuzu looked like he was in tears.

"Its not my fault! That guy cheated!! All my precious money...." he cried with anime tears going down his face.

Me and Tobi sweatdropped as we watched them from around the corner. _'Geez, are these guys really S-ranked criminals?'  
_  
"What are you doing?"

I had to hold in a shriek as I jumped and turned. Itachi was standing very close behind me.

"Hi Itachi!" Tobi said smiling happily.

The Uchiha glared at him then looked back to me. I was blushing from the close proximity between the two of us. His face was mere inches from mine.

"So?" he asked again.

I regained my thoughts and turned back to the scene in the room. "We're pranking your teammate."

"What?" Itachi asked. I could tell he was somewhat interested.

"Shh!" I placed a finger to my lips then turned back to see Kisame walking in the room. I smirked. "Here it comes."

Kisame looked at Hidan and Kakuzu who were still arguing as he continued to walk. "What the hell are you two arguing about now? That's getting really-AAHHH!"

Everyone looked at him as his foot was caught in a string and he was suspended from the ceiling in a net. Me and Tobi busted out laughing. Konan laughed as well, as did the other members. I even heard Itachi let out a low chuckle behind me.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone instantly shut up. Pein had walked in the room reading from a paper and looking deep in thought. He stopped noticing all eyes were on him then looked up at Kisame, who was sitting in the net glaring with his arms crossed. I was waiting for Pein to start yelling or something, but he didn't.

"Kisame quit fooling around. You have things to do. Now get to work." he said looking back down at his paper and walking down the hall.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until I started laughing again. All eyes then turned to me and Kisame glared.

"Kaya! This was you!"

I walked over to him still laughing. "This is....what you get.....for being mean...to Tobi!" I said in between breaths.

"You kind of had it coming." Konan said smiling.

Kisame glared at me then pointed at Deidara. "Deidara is mean to Tobi all the time! So why did you do this to me and not him?!"

"Because I like Deidara." I said smiling at my blonde haired friend who grinned back at me.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled away. Itachi had grabbed a hold of my wrist and was pulling me out of the room.

"Hey!" I said. "What are you doing?!"

"Its time for your training." he said coldly and I could sense the anger in his voice. Was it anger though? And why did it seem like every time Itachi acted like this it was when Deidara was involved?

* * *

**A/N: So if you haven't guessed already I really don't like Kisame. lol. Anyway, review's please!! And sorry this one was kinda short compared to some of the other chapters. I think the next one might be a little longer. Not entirely sure though haha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so....I dont think this one is any longer than the last. Sorry, I thought it was. But still, thank you for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!!!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

Itachi continued to pull me all the way down the halls until we finally got to the training room. I gave up struggling after my first 5 attempts to get away failed. He opened the door, pushed me in, and shut the door behind him. I turned and glared at him.

"What was that for?!"

"I told you once you recovered your training would restart." he said, his eyes cold and emotionless like usual.

I snorted. If that was the case, he wouldn't have looked so angry when he dragged me off. Itachi glared at me and I just crossed my arms and looked away from him scowling.

"Lets go." he said.

I hesitated, deciding whether I should go along with him, or just ignore him and try and leave. I figured trying to leave was a bad idea since he was still stronger than me and I was fairly sure he would try and stop me. So, with a heavy sigh, I turned and faced him.

"Fine."

He said nothing as he charged at me.

* * *

I breathed heavily with my hands on my knees. Itachi sure did train me hard today. Harder than normal actually. He also seemed a lot....angrier....this time then all the others. And I still had no idea what that was about.

"Are you done already?"

I glared up at the Uchiha breathing heavily from exhaustion. "I can't.....do it....anymore...."

He scoffed. "You're always going to be weak."

I growled. "We've been training for 3 hours!" I didn't know how much more of his training I could take! "I just recovered! I need a break!"

I fell to my knees-standing was taking too much energy-as my breathing slowed, returning to normal. _'Why was he so hard on me today? He's never liked this._'

I glanced up at the Uchiha to see him watching me. For a second, it actually looked like there was concern in his eyes. For me, maybe? But as quick as I saw it, it was gone, and his eyes were cold and emotionless as always. It made me think I imagined it-which I very well might have.

"Training's over for today."

I stared at him shocked. Why all of a sudden did he change his mind? "What?"

He glared at me, ignoring my question. "But I don't want you talking to Deidara."

This shocked me-though not as much as I thought it should. "What?! Why not?!"

He turned away from me so his back was to me. "He's interfering with your training. The more time you spend with him, the less you train. So I forbid you to have any form of communication with him."

I stared at him disbelieving. _'__**Forbid **__me?! What's his problem?!_' I growled. "Deidara isn't interfering with my training! I train when you tell me to! So why can't I-"

"I said no!"

I jumped. He was glaring at me-but that's not what made me jump. It was the anger in his voice. And also the fact that his sharingan was activated. I was actually.....scared of him.

"Training tomorrow, same time." he said before walking out, leaving me staring after him shocked.

I didn't know how long I sat there. I was too confused to move. Itachi wanted me to stay away from Deidara.....but why?

_**'He's interfering with you're training.**__'_ I scoffed. _'Yeah right.'_

Why would that have anything to do with it? Itachi's behavior seemed like a recurring thing though. Now that I really thought about it, he really did only act angry when I was with Deidara or if I mentioned him or something. This confused me more. Why would that bother him? I didn't think he ever had a problem with Deidara....so why......?

With a frustrated sigh, I heaved myself off the floor and walked to the door. I was still thinking about what Itachi had said so when I opened the door I didn't notice someone standing there and ran straight into them.

"Ow..."I held my head. I wasn't completely healed of the exhaustion of the training.

"Are you ok Kaya, un?"

I looked up at the voice and saw Deidara smiling down at me with concern. Why did it seem like I always ran into him like this? I smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Deidara. I wasn't watching where I was going."

He laughed. "Its ok, un! So, you're done training?"

I nodded, making him smile wider.

"Great! Will you come with me, un?"

I suddenly remembered what Itachi said. _' __**I don't want you talking to Deidara."**_I frowned.

"Is something wrong, un?" Deidara asked worried.

I smiled up at him. "Nope nothing! So, where are we going?"

Deidara grinned, took my hand, and lead me down the hall. Since I was behind Deidara, he didn't see me scowl.

_'No one tells me who I can or can't hang out with. Not even the great Itachi Uchiha.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! As long as I get some good reviews I'll update this tonight! ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!! It makes me happy that you guys like this so much! :D Well, hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

**Itachi's POV.......****  
**I was laying in my room thinking about what I had just told Kaya. I honestly didn't mean to flip out on her like I did. But just thinking of Deidara and her.......

I growled. For some reason I can't stand the thought of them together. I sighed, standing up, deciding that a drink would calm me down.

I made my way to the kitchen, but when I got to the main area, I froze. Some of the others were sitting around either watching T.V. or working on things. But that's not what made me so tense.

_'Does she even know how to listen?!'_ Kaya and Deidara were sitting on the couch laughing about something. A sudden surge of jealousy ran through me-wait! Jealousy?! But I couldn't deny the hatred I felt for the Stone ninja. Why is it he could make her laugh so easily?! I wanted to be able to make her laugh and smile......what am I saying?! Could I be.......

**

* * *

Kaya's POV.......  
**Deidara had taken me down to the main room where most of the others were hanging out. Kisame was arguing with Tobi-which stopped once he saw me, not wanting a repeat of last time he was mean to the hyper kid. Kakuzu was counting his money and trying to get Konan to make bets with him-which wasn't going too well. And Zetsu was watching a show on plants on the television.

I was sitting on the couch with Deidara. He just told me about a time when his old partner, Sasori, cooked fish for dinner and Kisame nearly passed out. I laughed at this, and so did he. A few seconds later I felt someone watching me. I looked over and my laughing slowed as I glared at the person.

Itachi was watching me and Deidara and I could tell he was angry. But I didn't care. Frankly, I couldn't care less. After a few seconds of us both glaring at each other he continued through the room and into the kitchen. I watched him, staring at the door when he went through it. There was something else in his eyes behind anger. But I couldn't understand what it was.

"Kaya, un?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you ok, un?" Deidara asked concerned.

I smiled. "Yeah. Fine."

* * *

The rest of the day I hung out with Deidara and everyone else(well, almost everyone else). When Itachi had come back through the room, he didn't spare me a single glance. I didn't know whether that was bad or good.

I walked into my room and stretched, tired from the long day. I stared down at the floor as I thought about what Itachi told me earlier about staying away from Deidara.

_'I wonder if he's mad at me....._' He certainly looked it when I saw him. But it seemed like, for some reason, he was angry at Deidara too. I sighed. _'Why does he have to be so confusing?'  
_  
I grabbed my pj's and got ready for bed. Just as I was about ready to get in my bed, my door slammed open, making me jump. The expression on my visitor's face scared me.....a lot.

"Itachi." I said quietly.

"I told you to stay away from Deidara didn't I?" he asked darkly.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then why didn't you listen?!"

"Why should I?!" I growled. I wasn't going to let him get to me.

Suddenly Itachi was right in front of me. He grabbed me around the neck and slammed me into the wall, causing my just healed back to scream in pain. I winced.

"Because I said so." he said quietly, but dangerously.

I could hear the threat in his voice, but I couldn't summon the anger I needed to protest. The way he was glaring at me....._this_ was the face of someone who would kill their own clan. Ok so maybe I was going to let him get to me. I had never been this scared before. I really thought he might kill me-no doubt he could. I suddenly felt small and insignificant. For the first time in a while, I actually felt like I wasn't in _my_ world anymore.

For a while, I had completely forgotten about my other life. I just felt so.....at home here. But now.......I knew this was some place I didn't belong.

"Itachi, I....." I whispered.

He slammed my back into the wall again and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "If you ever disobey me again, you will be on bed rest for much longer than you were last time."

My eyes widened in fright as he let me go. I slid down the wall, not being able to keep myself standing because of my shaking, as Itachi turned and left, not sparing me a second glance.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV......  
**I stormed back to my room and slammed my door. I was too angry to even think about what just happened. I took off my cloak and went in the bathroom to get a shower.

As the hot water ran down me, and my anger started to ease up, I was able to think clearly again.(A/N: Are we all imagining a naked Itachi right now? I know I am! But maybe I'm just a perv haha ~.^)And also realize that I may have went a bit too far. Kaya just made me so mad! I told her to stay away from Deidara and she disobeyed me! Of course, I didn't really have a reason behind that, I just didn't want her around him. I knew he had feelings for her. Anyone can see it by the way he looks at her. Thinking of this just made my anger start to boil again and I had to turn the water up.

I put on my boxers and laid down in my bed with my hands behind my head. While I was in the shower, a realization dawned on me. For a long time, I didn't understand why I had been acting the way I was. And why it made me feel like I wanted to rip Deidara's face off every time he was around Kaya. It was quite a relief actually. To know why I'm feeling like this. I sighed staring up at the ceiling. For the first time in my life, I was falling in love.

* * *

**A/N: *GASP* Lol. Well, reviews please. And if enough people review I might get the next one out later. I couldn't do that yesterday because I had to study for two tests today. But since tmorrow is Saturday I'm good to work on my stories. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!! I appreciate it!! This one isnt as long as the last couple. Sorry about that. But anyway hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

I might have sat on the floor all night, if I wasn't getting uncomfortable sitting against the wall. I stood up shakily and got in my bed. I was still terrified after what Itachi did. I had never seen him that mad before. The way he was glaring at me.....he really did look like the feared Itachi Uchiha. I still didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. It was then a thought came to me. Even after all he's done, and how much he's hurt me.....I still loved him. And I knew that would never change.

I snorted. _'I must be insane...._' I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I didn't feel refreshed at all. I tossed and turned all night, with visions of Itachi's furious eyes playing over and over again in my mind. I got a shower hoping that would help me wake up. Which, thankfully, it did.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where some of the other members were.

"Good morning Kaya, un!" Deidara said smiling when I walked in.

"Good morning...." I yawned smiling slightly.

"Did you sleep well last night, yeah?"

I smiled and nodded-I didn't want to worry him-getting a glass and pouring some milk in it. He started talking to me about random things as I stood by the counter listening to him.

A few minutes later, the door opened, causing me to look over to see who came in. Immediately my whole body froze-apparently it didn't forget the events of last night.

"You ok, un?" Deidara asked as Itachi walked passed me, not even bothering to look my way. I cursed my body for being so weak and afraid.

As I talked with Deidara, I kept glancing over to the table where Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Itachi sat. The Uchiha didn't once glance up at me or acknowledge I was there. This made me extremely angry. So he was mad at me. Even after his little-ok big-tantrum last night.

_'Fine. Two can play at this game._' I smirked inwardly and turned to Deidara with a sweet smile. "Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"You know how you asked me before if I'd spend a day with you?" I noticed a slight movement over at the table and smiled more.

Deidara smiled. "Yeah. What about it, un?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could still do that. Today." I said sweetly. I noticed the body at the table stiffen as Deidara's smile grew.

"Yeah! That'll be great, un! You wanna go now?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm not doing anything."

"Ok! Come on!" he smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me out.

Before I left the room, I glanced back at the table and saw Itachi glaring at me. I smirked then allowed Deidara to pull me away.

**

* * *

****Itachi's POV.........****  
**I glared at Kaya and Deidara as he pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Well, looks like Deidara got to her first." Kisame said chuckling. I glared at him activating my Sharingan.

"Hey Kisame. Its probably not a good idea to irritate him." Kakuzu said. At least he knew when to keep his mouth shut. "Its his own fault for not making a move sooner." Then again maybe not. He caught the kunai right before it hit his throat smirking.

I stood up and stormed out of the room. I definitely needed some alone time.

**

* * *

****Kaya's POV.....****  
**"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, un!" Deidara said smiling. He was pulling me through the woods, to God knows where.

I sighed, allowing him to continue to drag me along. The only reason I agreed to come with him was to get back at Itachi. It wasn't that I didn't like Deidara. He was really sweet and good looking too. But, I decided that I truly did love Itachi. No matter how he felt about me. I didn't want Deidara to get the wrong idea about this.

"Deidara....." I sighed.

"Here we are! Come on!" he said before lifting me into his arms and jumping up into a tree.

Once I got to the top, he let me go. I turned to him.

"Deidara what was that-"

"Look!" he said smiling and pointing ahead of me.

I followed his finger and gasped. I was staring at a mountain range with snow covering the tops of them. With the trees all around it, everything looked so beautiful! Like something I would see in a storybook.

"Deidara its.......beautiful!"

He smiled. "You like it, un?"

"Of course! Its-" I cut off, realizing that this kind of felt like a date. And that's not what I wanted….was it? "Deidara, listen. I need to talk to you."

"You know you have really pretty eyes, un."

I blushed. Why was I blushing?! "What?"

"Your eyes....they're very pretty." he said smiling at me.

"Oh....um, thank you." I looked away still blushing. This wasn't good. I was losing my concentration. _'Focus!_' "Deidara, I-"

I looked up at him and saw him leaning in. I started to lean back panicking, but he held me in place.

"Just one kiss, un..." he whispered softly leaning closer.

I stopped leaning back and just watched him as his lips came closer and closer to mine......

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. What's gonna happen now? Review and I'll get the next chapter out so you can find out!~_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! And yes I'm sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. lol. Anywho, hope you enjoy!! I think you'll all like this one! ~_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

I watched as his lips got closer and closer.....until finally they gently touched mine. I sat there for a few seconds deciding what to do. Should I kiss him back? Part of me wanted to….part of me was enjoying this. But Itachi…..I thought about it for another second before closing my eyes and kissing him back.

A few seconds later, Deidara pulled away smiling. "Thank you, un."

I smiled slightly then sighed. "Deidara....there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, un?"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I don't....like you the same way you like me."

To my surprise, Deidara smiled-though after a second I could see the sadness behind it. "Oh, I figured that."

"Oh...." I was shocked. How could he know that? "So....you're....not upset?"

He shook his head still smiling. "Nope! I'm just happy to be your friend, un."

I stared at him shocked for a few more seconds before smiling. "Well, that went better than expected. But....I do like you Deidara. A lot. Just.....I don't love you." I looked up at him and saw him sigh and look in front of him towards the mountains.

"Yes. I know that too, un. Like I said, I'm just happy with being your friend. As long as I can be there for you, then I'm ok with that." He turned to me and smirked. "Besides, we all know you're in love with Itachi, yeah."

I blushed with wide eyes. "What?! How-How did you know?!"

He laughed. "Please! It's written all over your face, un!"

I frowned crossing my arms and turned away, causing him to laugh again.

"Aw, come on Kaya! I'm sorry, un! I didn't mean to upset you!"

I sighed. His voice was just too sweet to stay mad at. "Fine. You're forgiven."

Deidara smiled then looked at the sky. "Looks like its going to rain. Maybe we should get back, un."

I nodded. "Ok. Lets go."

* * *

When we got back to headquarters, me and Deidara went our separate ways. He went up to the training area and I sat down on the couch next to Konan. She looked over at me curiously.

"So, you went from Itachi to Deidara huh?"

I scowled at her. "No. Deidara wanted to take me somewhere and I just agreed to go. But we're just friends. I promise."

She gave me a skeptical look. "Right. But you know, Deidara's a lot nicer than Itachi."

I glared at her, saw her expression, then sighed and looked down. "I know. But....I just can't forget about Itachi. I don't know why....but even after all the pain he put me through and the way he's treated me, I still want to be with him." I laughed. "I'm crazy aren't I?"

"No." I looked up at Konan to see her smiling. "You aren't crazy. Just in love."

I smiled then remembered something. "Hey, those pictures in your room. How come you look like you're in love with all of those guys?"

To my surprise, she laughed. "That's because I am."

"What?!" I asked shocked. "But Konan! What about Pein?!"

"What about him? He knows them."

This confused me. "He does? And he doesn't care?"

She grinned. "He shouldn't care since he is all those guys."

Ok, now I was really confused. "Um......what?"

She laughed. "He has different bodies that he uses. But he's the same person still."

"Oh." I was still confused but decided that I really didn't want to understand.

* * *

I talked with Konan for a little bit before deciding that I need my rest. I said goodnight to her and the others that were there, then headed to my room.

I walked in and shut the door. I went over to my dresser, picked out a pair of pajamas, and started to take my shirt off.

"Have fun today?"

I jumped and turned around. Itachi was sitting on my bed. He wasn't looking at me, just staring out my window at the rain. I didn't answer him, for my heart was beating too quickly and I doubt he would have heard me over it.

"Well?" he pressed. His voice sounded distant. Like he was thinking about something besides the stuff he was asking about.

After taking a few more breaths to try and slow my heart, I answered. "What if I did?"

I saw his hands clench into fists, which I thought was weird for him to do.

"You didn't listen to me."

I glared at him. "Why should I? All you ever are is mean to me! So why should I listen to you?!"

He stood up and glared at me. "Because I'm your teacher and I warned you about disobeying me again."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time I wouldn't _disobey _you!" I spat taking an involuntary step forward.

"Why did you go out with Deidara today?" he asked darkly taking a step closer to me.

"Because I wanted to." I took a step.

"I don't want you go out with him again." He took a step.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll hangout with whoever I want!"

He was right in front of me now. "I can and I say you won't hang out with Deidara again."

I growled. "Why does it matter?! Why do you care so much?!" I yelled.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

My retort got caught in my throat. "Wha-"

I didn't get to say anything before Itachi's lips crashed onto mine.

This time though, I didn't hesitate to act. Instantly, I closed my eyes, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him back. His hands, that were previously on my face, went down to my hips. I felt myself backing up until my back hit the wall, with Itachi's body pinning me there. I didn't even really think about what was going on. What he said hadn't sunk in yet either. I felt myself losing air, and thankfully Itachi pulled away, although he didn't let go of me. I stared at him breathing heavily. I wanted to ask him what that was about, but I couldn't find my voice.

"I love you Kaya." Itachi said quietly, slowly regaining his steady breathing.

I didn't even know what to say. I could have been dreaming this for all I knew. This just didn't seem real!

"Itachi, I...." I whispered before he leaned in again pressing his lips gently to mine. This time the kiss was gentle and sweet, not something I thought the great Itachi Uchiha was capable of.

When he pulled away, he smiled at me. Yes! _Smiled!_ I smiled back a little confused.

"You.....really love me?"

"Yes."

"And this isn't a dream?"

He chuckled. "No."

"So, you're real?"

He sighed exasperated. "Yes. Now stop with the questions. Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

My confused expression just got more confused. "What?"

"I just confessed my feelings to you, and you have nothing to say?" he frowned. "You know, I don't do this often."

I giggled. "I would hope not." He growled making me giggle more. "Ok ok." I looked him in his eyes, his gorgeous onyx eyes, and smiled. "I love you too Itachi Uchiha. I have ever since the first time I saw you."

"Good." he smirked before leaning in, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Awww can we say cuteness?^_^ lol. Well, review please and I'll try to get the next one out soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alrighty well here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! And just so you know, this story isnt over yet. Just because Kaya and Itachi are together now doesn't mean anything I've still got stuff planned. So you can expect a lot more!! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

He leaned in and kissed me again. This time with much more passion. I drew my arms tighter around his neck, deepening the kiss. He smirked into the kiss as his hands pulled my hips closer to him so our lower halves were touching. I moaned as Itachi pulled away from my lips, kissing down my jaw to my neck.

As soon as Itachi started nipping and biting at my neck-which I enjoy immensely-there was a knock on the door. Itachi pulled away and glared at whoever was behind the door.

Whoever it was didn't wait for an answer, and burst in. I sighed as Itachi glared at the visitor for interrupting us.

"Kaya!" Tobi said happily then he saw Itachi. "What is Itachi doing in Kaya's room?"

I froze. What was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to tell people about me and Itachi? Or did he not want anyone to know?

"Its none of your business. Now leave." Itachi said glaring at Tobi who shrank back scared.

I saw Tobi's expression and felt bad for him. He only came to tell me something. Itachi didn't have to be so mean.

"Is there a reason you came Tobi?" I asked sweetly, ignoring Itachi's scowl at me.

Tobi looked at me happily. "Tobi wanted to know if Kaya wanted to do something! Tobi's really bored!"

I smiled. "Maybe later Tobi. Ok?"

"Ok!" he yelled happily. He looked from me to Itachi-making me realize that we were offly close still-then turned and ran down the hall screaming "Itachi and Kaya were kissing!! Itachi and Kaya were kissing!!"

I blushed a deep red with my eyes wide. What was he doing?! Could he really tell what me and Itachi had been doing that easily?! I looked up at Itachi and saw his expression. And it made me think that my hyper friend wasn't going to live through the rest of the day.

"Itachi wait! Please don't do anything rash! He doesn't know what he's-" but before I could finish he was gone. I sighed. _'This is just perfect....'_

**

* * *

****Itachi's POV.......****  
**I disappeared quickly running after Tobi. What did he think he was doing?! He didn't even know that we were.......did he?

I growled. It didn't matter. Either way, someone was going to feel the pain of my Mangekyou Sharingan today.

I ran into the main room to see Konan, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu staring at me. I looked around ignoring them trying to find that little brat.

"So is it true?"

I looked back at them to see them all watching me amused. Konan looked like she was trying not to laugh, Hidan and Kisame were smirking, and Kakuzu was staring at me curiously. He was the one who had spoken.

"Well?"

I glared at them. This obviously gave them their answer because Konan started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Its just....I knew you liked her!" she said in between laughing. "No matter how cruel you were to her! It was so...obvious!"

I glared at her activating my Sharingan.

"Come on Konan." Kisame said. "I'm sure what Tobi said was a lie."

I had to say, times like these were when I actually liked Kisame as my partner.

He smirked. "They were doing much more than that."

Scratch that. I hated him as my partner. He looked me in the eyes-a big mistake on his part-and I activated my Tsukyomi.

**

* * *

****Kaya's POV......****  
**I left the room and walked down the halls. I knew I had to find Itachi before he killed Tobi-which I knew very well he would do.

I sighed as I walked into the main room. Looking up, I gasped at the scene in front of me. Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu were crowded around an unconscious Kisame. I walked over to them.

"What happened here?"

The three members looked at me and smirked. I gave them confused stares.

"Kisame just went a little too far, that's all." Konan said smirking.

"A little too far with what?" I asked.

"Itachi was here and Kisame said you and Itachi weren't kissing." Kakuzu said.

This confused me. "So why is he on the ground then?"

Konan smirked more. "He said you were having sex instead."

"WHAT?!" I yelled blushing. "We weren't! I swear!!"

Konan laughed and Hidan and Kakuzu chuckled.

"Relax Kaya. Don't get so defensive. We know. Itachi got pissed and used the Tsukyomi on him." She looked down at Kisame and sighed. "He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Then she looked up at me. "So, is what Tobi said about you true?"

I blushed more and looked away. "Um....I, uh...."

Konan laughed. "Kaya. Its fine. I'm happy for you. Its about time he finally showed some feelings other than anger and hatred. Though, it looks like he's back to those same feelings already."

I sighed remembering why I came down here. "Do you know where he went?"

All three of them pointed to their left, at another set of stairs. I nodded.

"Right. Thanks." I walked up the stairs to find Itachi or Tobi-hoping I wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N: Well reviews please and thanks!! And I'll try to get the next one out soon!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I appreciate it! So here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

**Itachi's POV......  
**I was following Tobi's chakra around the base since he was letting it leak out like the idiot he was. He kept jumping around the entire HQ. Why? I didn't know. But eventually he stopped in a room. My glare deepened.

_'You're mine.'_ I quickly dashed to the room Tobi was in and burst through the door only to freeze in my tracks. It wasn't that I was afraid. Just shocked. Tobi was standing in front of Pein's desk....with Pein sitting behind it.

"Itachi!" Tobi yelled happily but when he saw my expression he abruptly shut up-wise choice.

"Itachi. Please come in." Pein said.

I eyed him for a minute before shutting the door and walking over to stand next to Tobi. "Yes, sir. What is it?"

Pein watched me for a few minutes before he answered. "So you were kissing Kaya?"

My eyes widened a bit before they snapped to Tobi, my Sharingan eyes glaring into his, making him shrink back in fear.

"Well?"

I hesitated before turning my gaze to my leader. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

If I were the type of person to sweatdrop, I would have. He didn't have to be so straight forward about his answer. I sighed frustrated.

"So what if I was? I hardly think its anyone else's concern."

Pein stared at me, his expression unreadable. I wished I could tell what he was thinking. After a long moment he smirked.

"I just never thought the infamous Itachi Uchiha would fall for a girl. A girl from a different world none the less."

This stopped me from answering. A different world? What did he mean by that? "What do you mean 'a different world'?"

The Akatsuki leader just smirked at me. I didn't get the chance to ask again, however, seeing as how the door opened at that moment.

**

* * *

**

**Kaya's POV.....  
**I ran up the stairs where the others said Itachi ran off to chasing after Tobi.

_'How did it come to this?'_ I sighed exasperated. I was definitely gonna have to work on Itachi's anger management problem.

I checked in all the doors in the hallway finding nothing. Seeing as there was only one more door, I quickly ran to it and opened it. Sure enough, the two men I was looking for were standing there staring at me. As was the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. I looked at the expressions on Itachi and Peins faces (I couldn't really tell Tobi's since he wears a mask) and instinct told me what they had been discussing before I interrupted. I blushed a deep read and turned starting to shut the door.

"Kaya."

I cringed at Pein's voice. _'Dammit!_' I yelled in my head.

I slowly turned around to face them with a fake smile. "Oh! Uh, hi!" I laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to interrupt! I was just looking for something! I'll just go now."

I went to leave when Pein stopped me again. "There's no need. I would like to speak with you anyway."

I sighed and reluctantly turned again to face him. I tried to ignore Itachi's stare-which confused me since he looked strangely confused himself.

I walked over and stood between him and Tobi-trying to keep them a distance apart.

"Yes?" I asked the leader.

He glanced at Itachi smirking then looked at me. "So. Tobi told me something quite interesting."

My eyes widened as I side glanced at Tobi then Itachi. I didn't miss the look he gave the orange-masked man.

"R-R-Really?" I stuttered. "A-and....what would that be?"

"He told me Itachi was in your room." the smirk never left his face as he spoke.

"Um....well....uh...." I looked at Itachi not knowing what to say. I still didn't know if he wanted people to know about us. So I decided to get some courage and try to get around the truth. "So what if he was? He's my trainer isn't he? Maybe he was teaching me something!"

Pein's smirk only grew. "I'm sure he was."

I blushed. I wasn't naive enough to miss the insinuation there. And by the look the Uchiha was giving my leader, I knew he wasn't either.

Tobi looked from Itachi to Pein and back again. "Can Tobi leave now? Tobi's frightened....."

"Yes." Pein said simply, eyes not leaving Itachi's.

Tobi quickly nodded then ran out, leaving the three of us alone. I looked back and forth between the two men. I didn't know if I should say something, or let this continue. Maybe I could sneak out since they were so wrapped up in their glaring contest.

But no sooner had the thought crossed my mind, Pein said "You are free to go." I looked up at him. "I have things to take care of." he looked at me. "We'll talk later Kaya."

I simply nodded, not even noticing Itachi's hand around my wrist pulling me out of the room.

* * *

When we got outside the office, Itachi continued to drag me down the hall.

"Itachi?" He just ignored me. _'Of course._' I thought dryly. "Itachi, could you stop pulling me please?"

Still nothing. Either he was deep in thought or he was ignoring me-either one was possible. I sighed just letting him continue.

Finally he stopped, and I looked up noticing we were in front of my room. I looked up at him about to ask what he was doing, but stopped when I saw the look on his face. I hadn't ever seen him look like this before. He truly did look confused. Very confused. But I had no idea what it was about.

"Itachi? What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything right away. And he didn't look at me when he spoke. "Don't tell anyone."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"About us." he said still not looking at me.

_'Yeah cause they don't already know.....'_ But still, I liked that he was calling us both 'us'. I smiled at the thought. "Ok."

He looked at me, apparently surprised by my answer. I just smiled wider and leaned up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer as my arms hastily made their way around his neck. He pushed his lips harder to mine, wanting them to be closer, as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip.

I smirked and pulled away slightly, keeping our faces inches apart. He stared at me with a disappointed/angry/shocked expression on his face.

"But if you want to keep it as secret, we probably shouldn't do stuff like that out here." I gave him one last peck before going in to my room, laughing inwardly at the look that was probably on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Well looks like Tobi was spared from the Uchiha's wrath. Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing? Hmm....lol. Anyway, review please and thanks!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: K well here's the next chapter!! Its not that long, but the next one will be longer. I promise!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kaya.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, got a shower, then went downstairs for breakfast. After a quick bowl of cereal and talking with Konan, I decided to look for Itachi so I could train.

I didn't know how different things would be for the two of us now. I still couldn't believe what happened last night. When Itachi told me he loved me, I didn't know what to do. I thought I was dreaming-I was almost positive of it. I was still waiting to find out if it really was a dream or if it was actually real. I smiled as I remembered what I told him.

_**'I love you too Itachi Uchiha. I have ever since the first time I saw you.'**_ My words actually meant something more to me than they probably did to him. The first time I saw him was way before the first time he saw me. But I decided that he didn't need to know all the details. He'd probably think I was crazy anyway.

I looked all over the base checking in rooms and asking the others if they saw him. Unfortunately I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally I had one more room to check. The training room. I opened the door.

"Hey Itachi are you in-" I froze, a deep blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Itachi was in the middle of the room training.....and he was shirtless. The only thing he had on was his pants. I found my eyes tracing his muscles in his arms and moving down to the ones on his chest. I could tell he had muscles when he wasn't wearing his cloak and just wore his shirt, but now I could see them perfectly-every little line. I felt my face heat up more as I continued to stare at his chest.

"Do you need something?"

I jumped at his voice and tore my eyes away from his chest blushing more. Itachi was watching me now with a slight smirk on his face. Obviously he had seen what I had been preoccupied with.

"Well?"

"Um, well, I was....just...." I found it very hard to concentrate when he was standing in front of me half naked. _'God! Why does he have to be so damn sexy?!_' I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I was just looking for you."

"Oh? How come?" he asked smirking that sexy smirk of his.

"I, um, just wanted to know when you wanted to start training." I was finding it hard to make coherent sentences.

He watched me for a few seconds as I tried to keep my eyes from drifting downward. Finally he closed his eyes and sighed. "There is no training today."

I looked up at him shocked. "What?"

"You can have the day off today."

_'The day off?_' "But...Why?" I asked confused.

He smiled and walked over to me putting his hand under my chin and lifting it up so he could look me in the eyes. My breathing went ragged and I blushed again. He smirked at this.

"You've been getting better lately. So I figure since you've been doing so well you deserve the day off." He leaned down so his lips were just barely touching mine. "Is that a problem?" he whispered.

"N-No..." I stuttered breathing unevenly.

He smirked pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. Itachi put his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip begging for entrance. I smirked inwardly deciding to tease him.

When I didn't open up, Itachi groaned. Suddenly, I felt his hand slide up my shirt and gasped, giving him the chance he needed. His tongue explored my mouth, fighting with mine for dominance. Of course he won. I slid my hands down to trace the contours of his chest.

Just as I started doing this Itachi pulled away breathing heavily. I looked up at him confused, breathing just as heavy.

"Itachi what's-"

"Someone's coming." He let go of me and walked back to where he was when I first came in.

I just stared at him still trying to catch my breath when the door opened behind me.

"Oh. There you are." Kisame said. He looked down at me. "Kaya? What are you doing in here? Training?"

I looked up at him. "I, uh-"

"Yes." We both looked at Itachi. "We were just training. But we're finished now." He looked at me. "We'll continue tomorrow."

All I could do was nod. I glanced between Itachi's stare and Kisame's confused expression before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

I walked down the hall thinking about what just happened. _'I guess he doesn't want anyone to know.....' _I sighed. That kind of made me upset, that he didn't want anyone to know about us. But I guess I was just lucky there even was an us. So I'd just have to take things slowly.

"Kaya!" I turned only to be glomped by a happy Tobi. "Tobi missed Kaya!" he yelled.

I groaned. "I missed you too Tobi now can you please let me go?"

"Oh sorry!" he said happily letting go of me. "Does Kaya wanna do something with Tobi???"

I stared at him. I really didn't have anything to do today since I had no training. Suddenly I got a great idea and smirked.

"Sure Tobi. We need to liven this place up a little. What do you say?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "What does Kaya wanna do???"

My smirk never left my face. _'This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

**A/N: Oooh so what does she have planned? Guess you'll have to review to find out!! Trust me, its gonna be good!!~_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright so here's the long chapter I was telling you about. This was really funny to write. I laughed the whole time I was writing it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

Tobi ran over to me happily and handed me something. "Here! Is this what Kaya wanted Tobi to get??"

I took it grinning. "This is perfect! Good job Tobi! And Deidara didn't see you?"

Tobi shook his head frantically. "Deidara-senpai wasn't there!"

"Perfect. Lets go." I said smirking.

* * *

I snuck up the stairs with Tobi following me, while looking around every once in a while. It was a good thing almost everyone was gone. It made what I was planning so much easier. Once we got outside the door I was looking for, I looked back at Tobi.

"You got the stuff?" I whispered.

Tobi nodded showing me the bag and I grinned. I turned back to the door and opened it slowly. I walked in and saw the coast was clear, and motioned for Tobi to follow. I shut the door behind him and held my hand out. He handed me the bag and I opened it taking out pieces of paper. I smirked.

"Alright Tobi. Collect all the money."

"Right!" Tobi nodded running around the room.

In place of the money he found, I put little pieces of paper. _'This should be quite interesting. I wanna see him have a heart attack.'_ I laughed inwardly.

When we were finished, I looked at Tobi. "Ok! Where's Hidan's ritual room?"

"This way!" Tobi said practically running out of the room.

* * *

Inside the room, I had to keep my mouth shut in order not to puke. There was blood all over the place, along with many pointy objects that had stuff on them-I really didn't want to know what it was. I motioned for Tobi to hand me the other bag he had then took out the stuff inside out of it. I walked over to the knifes and stuff. Tobi picked them up and put them in a bag as I put other things where the pointy stuff was. I smiled then motioned for Tobi follow me.

Once I was out of the room, I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God I'm out of there. That was gross. How can he go in there all the time?!"

Tobi shrugged. "What next?"

I smiled holding up a bottle. "Zetsu."

* * *

After finishing in Zetsu's room, I walked down the hall with Tobi next to me.

"Why are we doing this Kaya? Won't the others get mad at us?"

I smiled up at my hyper friend. "Of course not! This all just for a good laugh! Besides, there needs to be a little fun in here." I stopped outside a room grinning. _'This has to be my favorite!'  
_  
"Kaya? Tobi?"

I jumped and turned to see Konan walking up to me.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh! Kaya and Tobi are pr-" I covered Tobi's mask where his mouth would be with my hand and looked at Konan.

"Do you think we need some fun in here?"

She stared at me for a few minutes before smiling. "Sure! This place is dull half the time!"

I grinned. "The why don't you help us?"

"Great!" Konan said grinning. "But with what?"

I smirked. "Pranking."

* * *

After we finished with that room, we left and turned to Konan smirking. "There's only one person left."

Konan nodded smirking also. "So, what were you planning?"

"Well, it'll have to happen later, when everyone's downstairs in the main area." I smirked and looked at Tobi. "Now time to sit back and watch the show."

* * *

I stood outside the bathroom with Tobi after Kisame went in. I had to keep shushing Tobi since he wouldn't shut up.

_'5...4...3...2...1-'_ The toilet seat lifted up and BOOM!

Me and Tobi let out laughs as we heard Kisame scream and run out of the bathroom soaked. He looked over hearing laughter but me and Tobi were already gone.

I ran down the hall with Tobi following me laughing our heads off.

"That was great!" I said between laughs.

We ran past Kakuzu who ignored us and went into his room. A few minutes later, we heard a scream come from his room.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHERES ALL MY MONEY?!?! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE BILLS FOR?! 500,000 YEN?!"

We then heard a thump, and instantly started laughing again running down the halls.

* * *

It wasn't too long before we heard another yell, that came from above us, in the direction of Hidan's ritual room.

"WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL?! WHO THE FUCK REPLACED MY FUCKEN RITUAL WEAPONS WITH FUCKEN TOY ONES?!?!"

I was beginning to think I would run out of laughter by the end of the day as me and Tobi started laughing again.

"Kaya?" Tobi asked his laughter dying down and his voice turning to one of fear. "What if Hidan comes after us?! He might kill Tobi or Kaya!"

I stopped laughing considering that. "Yeah we probably shouldn't have pranked him. Lets go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall quickly.

* * *

We ran by Zetsu's room but stopped, remembering what we put in there. "Hold on Tobi."

Tobi watched me as I opened the door slowly and peaked in. I had to hold in my giggle at what I saw. Zetsu was on the floor passed out from the pesticide we put in his room. Tobi looked in and saw what I was laughing.

"Tobi." I said thinking about something.

"Yeah?"

"Zetsu's a cannibal....right?"

Tobi nodded confused.

_'Great. I'd rather not get eaten.'_ I grabbed Tobi and quickly ran away. "Lets hope he doesn't kill us."

Tobi nodded fearfully following me down the hall.

**

* * *

****Itachi's POV.....****  
**I finished with training after a few hours and decided I needed a shower. I walked back to my room, opened my door and froze. Everything in there......was pink. I got an anger mark on my head, though my face showed no emotion. I had a pretty good idea as to who was behind this, and they would definitely pay later. Well, at least one of them.

After my shower I went downstairs into the main area where almost everyone else was....and they didn't look happy. Well, everyone but one person. Konan looked like she was holding back laughter.

As soon as they saw me, every single one of them glared at me-of course I glared right back.

"This is all your fault Itachi!" Kisame yelled. I noticed he was wet and drying still.

"What's my fault?" I asked not really caring. The person I wanted to see wasn't here.

"This!" he gestured to himself. I looked around at everyone else seeing what was wrong.

"What happened to all of you?"

"My money.....my precious money.....T.T" Kakuzu said crying. In his hand was a paper with writing on it and some dollar signs. I figured it was a bill or something.

"MY FUCKEN RITUAL TOOLS WERE FUCKEN REPLACED WITH FUCKEN TOYS!!" Hidan yelled holding up a plastic scythe. I actually had to hold back a smirk for that one.

Zetsu was sitting on the couch looking really weak. All he did was hold up a bottle that said 'Pesticide' on the front. I sighed. _'They really went all out didn't they?_'

I looked over at Kisame. "And what happened to you?"

He growled. "The toilet blew up...."

I couldn't hold my smirk back this time.

"This is all Kaya's fault!" he yelled.

"Then why are you blaming me?" I asked.

"Because you're the one who didn't fucken have her fucken training!" Hidan yelled.

Suddenly......BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM! We all looked over at the door. Deidara ran in slamming the door behind him panting heavily and looking scared. He was also covered in scratches and parts of him were charred.

"What happened to you?" Kisame asked him angrily.

I looked over at Konan when she made a noise and saw her with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, un!" Deidara said trying to catch his breath. "I was coming back from my mission when suddenly the ground started exploding on me, yeah!"

Kisame looked over at me glaring. "Let me guess, she didn't do anything to you?"

I turned to him with an emotionless expression. "No. I was not left out of this. She....."

"What, un?" Deidara asked walking over to stand with all of us.

I sighed closing my eyes. "She painted my room....pink."

Silence then......

**

* * *

****Kaya's POV......****  
**Me and Tobi got down the stairs but stopped at the bottom of the steps. Everyone was in the room and they all looked pretty angry. Except for Konan who I could tell was holding in her laughter.

"Let me guess, she didn't do anything to you?" Kisame was asking Itachi who turned to him with an emotionless expression.

"No. I was not left out of this. She....."

"What, un?" Deidara asked walking over to stand with all of them. I saw he was burned and charred and covered my mouth to stop from laughing.

Itachi sighed closing his eyes. "She painted my room....pink."

Silence then......

Me, Tobi, and Konan bursted out laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore! Everyone turned in my direction, and immediately I got death glares. I walked into the room still laughing.

"Oh come on! We were just having a little fun!" I said in between laughs.

Suddenly 4 bodies charged at me. I shrieked and hid behind Itachi, who just sighed. But this seemed to work since everyone stopped in front of the Uchiha.

"Come on Itachi! Lets just kill her!" Kisame yelled angrily holding the hilt of his Samehada.

I shrunk back behind Itachi holding onto his cloak tightly. _'Please don't let them kill me....Please don't let kill me....'  
_  
"No."

I looked up at Itachi. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu all glared at him while Deidara strangled poor Tobi.

"Just fucken move Uchiha!" Hidan yelled.

Itachi activated his Sharingan. "Do you really want to fight me....Hidan?"

Hidan looked like he was going to argue, but seeing Itachi's eyes decided not to and lowered his weapon. Kakuzu groaned angrily and walked away, while Kisame still stood there. He looked at Itachi then to me. I was peaking my head out from behind Itachi.

"If this was someone else you wouldn't hesitate to let us kill them."

Itachi was silent. Konan was smiling, knowing what Itachi's answer would be.

"You're right. But this isn't someone else. So back off." he said.

Kisame growled, glanced back at me once more, then turned and walked away, flopping in a chair. I couldn't believe Itachi did that.....Well, I probably should after this morning and everything that's happened between the two of us recently, but it was still weird.

"Um.....Itachi?"

He turned his head slightly to the side to look down at me-I was still holding onto the back of his cloak and looking down with a light blush on my cheeks.

"You're.....not mad....are you?"

Itachi turned around-making me let go of him-and lifted my chin. I blushed as he leaned in and kissed my lips firmly. I was very aware of everyone else in the room watching us.

When he pulled away slightly I said "Itachi....everyone's watching...."

"So?" he said pressing his lips to mine again.

I was very confused. Did he not care if people knew about us now? That thought made me smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, not caring about anyone else.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch next to Itachi-very close might I add, since the four guys (Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu) were glaring at me like they wanted to kill me very slow and painfully.

Konan sat on my other side, and Deidara was next to her. He wasn't at all mad at me-he was mad at Tobi. Tobi was sitting in a chair playing with one of the toy weapons we left in Hidans room-not getting any glares since they were all directed at me.

I pressed myself closer to Itachi and held onto his arm causing said Uchiha to just sigh.

"Alright! What the hell is so important that I need to come down here in the middle of the night?!"

All of us looked up-and me, Konan, and Tobi laughed-for like the millionth time that day. Pein was standing at the foot of the stairs with a very pissed off expression on his face. But, it didn't really have any effect seeing as how he was in his pajamas-which were black pants and a black button up shirt with the Akatsuki clouds and gray bunny slippers.

Itachi sighed. "You had to prank him too?"

I tried to stop laughing as I answered him. "It....was...Konan's....idea..."

Konan was by far laughing the hardest.

Pein glared at everyone. "Well?? What is it!?"

Eveyrone looked around at each other. No one wanted to be the one to tell Pein it was just a trick. I looked over at Konan and gave her a look. She nodded and stood up walking over to the leader.

"Pein, lets go upstairs and talk ok?"

Pein glared at her but nodded and followed her upstairs. I sighed, thankful that Konan had some type of influence over him. Everyone else looked relieved also. I yawned laying my head on Itachi's shoulder. It was a long day-and a very tiring one. I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to Itachi, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think?? Was it good for some laughs? I hope so!!^_^ Anywho, review please!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok so this is a Thanksgiving special. I wrote this on Thanksgiving day and I couldn't really think of anything else to make happen so this is what I came up with. lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

"So how many potatoes should we get?"

"Well they're guys and you've seen how they eat."

"Right. 30 it is." I said writing on a piece of paper.

Konan and I were in the kitchen making a list of things to get for dinner tonight. Yep, today was Thanksgiving. And since no one here had any idea what I was talking about when I told them Happy Thanksgiving-all of them staring at me like I was crazy except for Tobi who said Happy Thanksgiving back, not knowing what he was talking about-I was stuck making all the preparations for dinner. Konan was gracious enough to offer to help me.

"So this 'Thanksgiving' is important to you?"

I looked over at Konan and smiled. "Yeah. Its a special occasion where I come from. Its a day when your family gets together and has a big dinner and spends time together." I looked down blushing lightly. "I figured, you know, we could have a Thanksgiving dinner since.....you guys are like family to me."

Konan smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her. "I think that's a wonderful idea. And I'm sure everyone feels the same way about you.....especially a certain Uchiha I know."

"Thanks Konan." I smiled then looked down at the list of food I made. "Now to get all this."

I looked over as the door opened. Itachi walked in with his eyes closed-I had no idea how he didn't run into anything.

"Hey Itachi." Konan said.

He looked over at her coldly. When his eyes moved to mine, however, they softened a bit. It had been like this for a while now. Ever since the day Tobi and I played all those pranks on everyone and Itachi very clearly let everyone know that the two of us were together, he was always much warmer towards me than everyone else.

Konan noticed the two of us staring at each other and rolled her eyes. "Kaya, back to the food."

I blinked a few times, coming out of my daze. It was very hard for me to not get lost in those deep onyx eyes of his.

"Oh, right."

"What food?" Itachi asked walking over to stand next to me.

"For dinner tonight. Kaya wants to have a big Thanksgiving dinner."

I smiled. "Its a tradition where I come from."

Itachi looked down at the list. "What do you need?"

I looked up at him questioningly. Was he offering to help?

Suddenly the door opened. All of us looked up to see Deidara and Tobi come in.

"HI KAYA! HI KONAN! HI ITACHI!" Tobi yelled loudly like usual.

Deidara smiled at me and Konan before turning to Itachi. Their eyes locked and they both glared daggers at each other. I sighed. It had been like this for a while now too. Every time the two even glanced at each other, the tension in the air would rise.

"Hey guys! Look, we don't have time to talk right now. Konan and I have a lot of work to do." I said turning away from them.

Deidara looked away from Itachi to me smiling. "What can I help you with, un?"

Konan and I looked at each other. She shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt."

I smiled and nodded, turning to Deidara. "You can go catch the turkey if you want."

"Ok, un!" he smiled.

"No."

All of us looked at Itachi. "What?" I asked.

"I'll get it."

"She asked me to." Deidara said glaring at him.

"And I said I'll do it." A line of electricity went between them as they glared at each other.

"Uh Kaya? You might wanna stop them before they decide to attack." Konan muttered to me and I nodded, agreeing. There was no doubt they would start throwing things. I smirked, coming up with an idea.

"How about a contest."

The two guys turned to me.

"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant." Konan said nervously.

I just ignored her, smiling at Itachi and Deidara. "Since you both want to help, we'll make it a contest. Whoever catches me a turkey and brings it back here first gets..." I thought for a minute. What would be a good prize? I smirked. "...a kiss."

Konan and Tobi looked at me confused. Deidara smiled.

"Ok, yeah!"

I looked up at Itachi and saw him glowering at me. I smiled up at him. I didn't really care if he didn't like the prize-for Deidara at least. He would at least try harder to make sure Deidara didn't win.

In a flash the two of them were gone.

"Kaya that wasn't very fair. You know they're both gonna try their best."

I smiled at my blue haired friend. "Exactly."

* * *

An hour later, me and Konan were in the kitchen still. I had paid Kakuzu to get me some potatoes and now I was working on mashing them all up while Konan was busy cooking the vegetables.

Now that my senses were heightened from the training I've done with Itachi, I was able to hear the door open silently. I felt someone come up behind me. A hand slowly creeped around me, reaching for the mashed potatoes. I smirked nonchalantly picking up a metal pan that was sitting next to me. Then-

"OW!" Kisame yelled, staggering back, holding his head where I hit him with the pan.

"I told you to stay out of the kitchen." I smirked.

Kisame grumbled something unintelligible before walking out. Konan laughed.

A few seconds later the door opened and Itachi walked in carrying a dead turkey. He set it on the table and looked up at me smirking.

The door burst open again and Deidara came in with a dead turkey. "Kaya I got-" he stopped when he saw Itachi. "Dammit."

I smiled. "Sorry Deidara. Itachi just beat you."

Said Uchiha walked over to me smirking. "I believe I need to collect my prize now."

I took a step back smirking. "I didn't say a kiss from me. Tobi?"

Tobi-who I had managed to keep quiet by letting him peel the potatoes-jumped up and ran over to me.

Itachi glared at him, while Deidara and Konan watched amused.

"Well, go on. You can collect your prize no-" I was instantly cut off by Itachi's lips on mine as he pulled me close to him with his one arm around my waist, the other on the back of my neck.

Konan smiled and went back to work, Deidara just rolled his eyes and walked out, and Tobi went back over to the table to finish the potatoes.

I smiled-somehow knowing he was going to do this-and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Everyone was at the table, and the food was set up. Konan and I worked very hard today. Itachi had gotten a fairly large turkey so we had enough for everyone, and me and Konan made a lot of mashed potatoes, vegetables, stuffing, and biscuits.

When Pein stood up, everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "I would like to thanks Konan and Kaya for this wonderful dinner." He looked over at me. "And especially Kaya, for introducing us to Thanksgiving."

I smiled as he looked around at everyone.

"Now, lets eat." Instantly the guys began filling their plates.

As we all ate, I couldn't help but watch everyone with a big smile on my face. Pein and Konan were talking and flirting-Konan caught my eye and we both smiled. Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu were arguing over the last biscuit-Hidan and Zetsu wanted it, and Kakuzu was telling them they had to pay him for it. I chuckled and turned to Deidara and Tobi-Tobi was of course being hyper, and Deidara was getting annoyed. But I could see in his eyes that he didn't mind all that much.

I giggled and looked over at the person on my left. The one I cared at the most. Itachi was eating quietly, his eyes closed. He looked like he didn't really care about anything. As if sensing my eyes on him, he looked over at me.

I smiled at him. He put his fork down and reached over cupping my cheek and leaning down, kissing me. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and when he pulled away a few seconds later, he leaned over to my ear.

"Happy Thanksgiving." he whispered.

I smiled as he pulled back to look at me.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I said quietly. I looked around at the Akatsuki-or, more or less, my family-and smiled wider. This had to be the best Thanksgiving I've ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Aww I love this one!! I was so cute to right!!^_^ Anyway, please review!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: K well, moving on with the story. This one isn't very long. Sorry about that. Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I walked through the forest, plucking petals off a flower. _'He loves me....he loves me not....he loves me.....he loves me not......'_ I grinned as I picked the last one off. _'He loves me!!'  
_  
So I was bored. Why wouldn't I be? I've been walking for the past 2 hours, and the 2 goons behind me weren't being very talkative. Pein had sent Itachi and Kisame on a mission, and he told me that I was to go with them-since I hadn't been on a mission yet. We was supposed to find this man who knew some information about the demons the Akatsuki were after. After we obtain the info, our orders were to dispose of him.

I sighed and looked down at my Akatsuki cloak grinning. Pein had given it to me before we left today. He said since I was doing so well I deserved one. It felt weird at first when I put it on, but I was getting used to it. I had always wanted to wear one, and I thought it was awesome!!

**

* * *

Itachi's POV......  
**I walked a little ways behind Kaya, next to Kisame. I wasn't too pleased when Pein told me he was sending Kaya with us. He had said that she should be fine since her training was going so well, but still........I didn't want her to get hurt. And I wasn't sure how dangerous this mission could get.

As I walked, I couldn't help but watch her. I couldn't tell what she was doing, but it looked like she was throwing flower petals on the ground. Why she was destroying a flower, I didn't know.

**

* * *

Kisame's POV....  
**I wasn't too excited about having the girl come with us on this mission. I couldn't stand her. But the leader had said she had to come.

"Hey, Itachi."

............no answer.

"Itachi."

...........still no answer. I looked over at him and saw him staring ahead. I followed his gaze and saw Kaya up ahead doing God-knows-what. I looked back at my partner.

"Itachi!" he didn't even look up. Suddenly I got an idea and smirked looking ahead again.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV.....  
**"So I went to talk to Deidara yesterday and when I walked into his room I saw him and Kaya getting it on."

My eyes snapped to my teammate glaring. I hadn't been paying attention to him, too wrapped up in watching Kaya, but that had definitely caught my attention.

"What?!" I growled, my Sharingan activated. To my surprise, Kisame burst out laughing.

"I knew that would get your attention!"

I glared at him. "When did you see this?!" I needed to know so I could figure out how bad I was going to kill Deidara when I saw him.

Kisame waved me off still laughing. "Relax Itachi! I didn't really see anything! You know Kaya would never do that to you! I just had to get you to listen to me."

I stared at him then my glare turned icy.

**

* * *

Kaya's POV.....  
**I picked another flower and began plucking the petals off that one when I suddenly heard a loud THUD behind me. I turned curious and saw Itachi walking toward me with his eyes closed. My gaze drifted behind him, and I became confused. Kisame was on the ground, with a big knot on his head.

"Hey Itachi what-" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"Don't worry about it." His voice was emotionless, distant. I stared at him, sensing something was wrong.

"Itachi, what's the matter?"

He didn't answer me for a while. Just continued to walk. I noticed Kisame had continued following us, though he kept a distance.

"What do you think about Deidara?"

This caught me off guard. Why would he ask something like that? "Um, well, I guess he's cool."

"Do you like him?"

"Well yeah I mean he's my friend and all-"

"You know what I mean." he tightened his grip on my wrist.

I stared at him for a few seconds before choking back a laugh. "Is that what this is about? You think I have feelings for Deidara?"

Apparently he didn't approve of how amused I sounded. He glared at me then face forward again.

"What would give you that idea?"

He hesitated before mumbling "Kisame said he saw you two 'going at it'."

I couldn't hold in the laughter this time. "And you believed him?" He didn't say anything. I sighed still smiling. "Look Itachi. Deidara and I are just friends. I promise. There's only one person I will ever have feelings for."

He looked down at me and I smiled warmly up at him. He released my wrist with a sigh-sounding relieved-and I placed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I heard Kisame snort and a second later another thud was heard. But Itachi hadn't moved. I looked up at said Uchiha and saw his Sharingan disappearing and I couldn't help but shake my head grinning.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, we arrived on a cliff, looking out over a big town. "So, is this it?" I asked, staring at it. Now that we were here, it was kind of starting to make me nervous. I've never killed anything before. Especially not _anyone._

Itachi was standing on my right, and Kisame came up to stand on my left.

"Yes. This is the town." Itachi answered me.

"You think he's down there?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. That's where his residence is. Tanzaku Town."

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you liked it!! Review please!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! This one is longer than the last so I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

I walked through the town, with Itachi and Kisame following closely. It kind of reminded me of the first time I met them, when I led them to Naruto.....I shook my head. I didn't want to remember what happened that day.

As we walked, I noticed that people were setting stuff up. Banners were getting hung, shops were being set up along the streets, streamers and lanterns were being hung by poles. _'What's going on?_'

"We'll rest here for the night. Then find the man tomorrow and go home." Itachi's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized they had stopped until I felt Itachi's hand wrap around my wrist.

I looked over at him and smiled apologetically before being drug into the hotel. The three of us walked up to the lady at the counter and Itachi moved so I was in the front. I sighed. _'Why do I get stuck doing this?_'

"Hi! Can I help you?" the lady asked smiling, eyeing the two guys behind me.

"Um, yeah. I need 3 rooms please." I said.

"Oh. I'm afraid we only have 2 left. Both of them each have one double bed."

I looked back at the two behind me and then back to the lady. "That's fine. Two of us will have to share."

She nodded. "That will be 500 yen (A/N: I don't know how much that is. So just pretend its not that much I guess. lol)" I handed her the money as she handed me the keys. "Enjoy your stay! And don't forget to attend the festival!"

"Festival?" I asked, remembering the decorations outside.

"Yes. The Sakura festival. Its being held tonight. You're allowed to bring a date with you." she looked at Itachi and smiled. "Unfortunately I don't have one yet."

I snatched the keys from her and grabbed Itachi's hand. "We'll be sure to stop by." I glared and the lady's eyes widened slightly. I turned and stormed up the steps, dragging a smirking Itachi with me.

* * *

We got to the 3rd floor, where our rooms were and I was about to hand Itachi a key when Kisame snatched it from me, walking over to the other door. "Hey!" I glared.

Kisame opened the door and smirked at me. "Oh. Sorry. Looks like you two have to share. Later." he waved once and walked in the room, and I distinctly heard a lock click.

I stared at Kisame's door frozen. Did he seriously expect me and Itachi to share a room?? And a....bed?! I mean sure we're together but.....

The sound of a door opening startled me. "Are you coming or not?"

I looked over and saw Itachi holding the door open. I stared at him, took a deep breath, and walked past him into the room. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was a decent size, with a door that I figured led to the bathroom. The only problem.......the big double bed in the center of the room. I swallowed loudly. This would be a big step for us. How was I going to make it through the night?!

"So....." I looked over at Itachi. He was watching me, but when I looked over he looked away, which shocked me. Was he....nervous? "Did you want to go to that festival tonight?"

Was he asking me as a date? Or just asking me if I had planned on going? I figured I better play it safe. "I think it would be fun."

"Then do you....want to go.....with me?" He was looking away from me, and had the most adorable expression on his face. It kind of reminded youme of when Sasuke was asking Naruto about the tree climbing exercise. I giggled at how much he looked like his brother right now. Unfortunately this caused him to glare at me.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly still smiling. "Are you sure though? You don't wanna ask that lady downstairs? She seemed more than willing to go with you if you asked her."

He shrugged and turned walking to the door. "Fine. I'll go ask her then."

"No wait!" I jumped in front of the door with my hands spread out-not that that would actually do any good but.....

He smirked. "What?"

"I didn't mean to actually go ask her!" I scowled at him. How could he even think of doing that?!

He continued to smirk as he put his hands on the door on either side of my head and leaned in close. I blushed as his face was inches from mine. "Then answer my question."

I gulped. "Y-Yes. I-I'll go with y-you...." I was shocked at how much he could still make me nervous. I figured I would be past this by now.

"Good." he leaned in the rest of the way, capturing my lips with his.

* * *

Later that night, I was walking through the lantern-lit streets with Itachi, his hand intertwined with mine. I couldn't help but look around in awe. I had never been to a Japanese festival before and this was amazing! The people around were all dressed in traditional kimonos and other such costumes. The vendors on the streets were filled with food and games. Itachi had won me a teddy bear at the shuriken throwing game. I smiled as I remembered the mans face when Itachi hit the bulls eye on all 6 targets-throwing all the kunai at once.

Me and Itachi walked around for a while, getting something to eat, playing some more games, and just looking around. I couldn't help smiling the whole time, and I was surprised at how much Itachi was actually smiling. Not smirking, smiling. He had only done that a few times before. It was rare, so I was happy to see he was enjoying himself.

Finally it was time for the last part of the festival. The fireworks. Itachi took me up to a roof, so we could see them better. I sat close to him, holding the teddy bear close to my chest.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Itachi asked. I looked over at him smiling.

"Yeah. It was great! Thank you for bringing me here Itachi."

He nodded and looked ahead again. "They'll be starting soon."

I didn't care though. All I cared about was that I was here. With Itachi. And he actually wanted to be here with me too. I still couldn't get over how amazing this was. I knew a million girls who would kill to be in my place! Some of them my friends. I smiled thinking of my best friend. Ami. She liked Itachi too, but not as much as me. No. Her favorite Naruto character was a certain blonde I knew quite well by now. She was completely in love with Deidara. _'She would SO kill me if she knew what happened to me recently....'  
_  
A bang and flash of bright light brought me back to reality-well, as close to reality as I was getting right now. The fireworks had started. And I couldn't help but become immersed in them. They were so much more beautiful than the ones in my world! The bright flashes of red, green, blue, yellow, and all the different colors lit up the sky.

I sighed happily and unconsciously leaned my head to rest against Itachi's shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled, then wrapped his arm around me holding me close.

"I love you Kaya." he whispered in my ear. I smiled as my heart leapt. He had only told me that once, when he first told me of his feelings. I enjoyed hearing those words coming from him.

"I love you too Itachi." I smiled. I stared up at the fireworks, before turning toward him. Suddenly the fireworks didn't matter anymore. Itachi was staring down at me with those deep onyx eyes of his. And they weren't expressionless-which I've noticed they had only become like that whenever he looks at me. I was living every Itachi fan-girls dream. And frankly, I didn't want to go back to my world. I wanted to stay here. With Itachi. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it?? Hope Itachi wasn't too much OOC. I tried my best. lol. Anywho review please!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: So here's the next chapter. I only have a few more done. I guess I should probably work on this more. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Kaya.**

* * *

I was standing in my bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. The expression on my face was horror-filled. I really didn't want to go into the other room. That would mean I'd have to actually go to bed-and that meant sharing a bed with Itachi.

After we had gotten back from the festival, I ran into the bathroom, and had been in there ever since. I knew Itachi was most likely ready for bed-I had heard him shuffling around. But I knew I had to go out there sometime. Though I was seriously considering sleeping on the bathroom floor. It didn't look _that _uncomfortable......

_'No! I can do this! He's my boyfriend. I shouldn't have a problem with this._' I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I slowly walked over to the door and placed my hand on the handle. I gulped, took another deep breath, and turned the knob, walking out.

Itachi was sitting on the bed, wearing only his boxers. I blushed as he looked up at me and smirked. I shut the bathroom door and slowly walked over to the bed in my black pj pants and black tank top. I sat down, and I swore my heartbeat increased more as soon as I touched the bed.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked. I looked over at him and saw he didn't look worried at all. He was enjoying himself. I glared.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said sharply. I pulled the covers up and got under them, covering up and turning away from him. He chuckled and I felt him lean over towards me.

"What? No good-night kiss?"

I opened my eyes and sighed turning my head up to kiss him. Unfortunately he didn't just want a 'good-night' kiss.

The kiss started off slow, but when I started to pull away, he leaned back down, capturing my lips again. His lips were strong and urgent against mine. And I didn't have the will-power to stop him. I didn't want to. My hands stroked up and down his chest as he moved to hover over me. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, and I immediately opened my mouth.

I moaned as his tongue explored every crease and crevice in my mouth. His hands roamed my sides, as mine moved up to wrap around his neck. Itachi pulled away for air, then not a second later his lips were on my jawline, my neck, kissing me everywhere he could. I couldn't help but let out small moans as his tongue flicked out over the sensitive skin on my neck.

I felt something on the inside of my thigh that made me freeze, and think about what we were doing. "Itachi...." I whispered breathlessly.

He ignored me as his hand crawled under my shirt. "Itachi." I said louder. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me. "We.....we can't do this." I gasped out.

"Why not?"

I sat up, causing him to roll off me. "Because I....I'm not ready." I blushed turning away from him. He was silent for a few minutes, and at first I thought he might be angry.

"Oh." I turned to him shocked. Was that all he had to say?! "Alright then." he laid down with his hands behind his head.

I still couldn't take the shocked expression off my face. Did he really just say 'alright?' "Wait so.....you're not....mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, because I didn't want to...." I trailed off blushing again.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to force you into anything." he looked over at me and smiled. "Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

I stared at him for a few seconds. Was it just me, or was he acting a lot different than when I first met him? He used to be all mean and cold. But now, he was smiling a lot more, and he was actually being nice. I smiled then decided on something. I took a deep breath, and laid down with my head on his chest. Itachi looked down at me.

"Good night Itachi." I smiled closing my eyes and curling up next to him. He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders gently, before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi woke me up quite early-when it was still dark. He said we had to get moving to get the job done before anyone realized what happened.

As the three of us walked through the empty streets, I lagged behind, yawning every couple seconds. I really wasn't a morning person. Eventually Itachi got so sick of having to wait for me that he scooped me up onto his back and carried me piggy-back.

"Geez Itachi. Maybe you shouldn't have her up all night next time." I heard Kisame say.

If I wasn't so tired, I would have made some comment back, but it was too early for me to really comprehend anything.

Eventually-I didn't know how long-we made it to the house the man lived in. Itachi set me down on my feet and I yawned again rubbing my eyes.

"How long will this take?" I mumbled.

"Not long." Itachi said. "Just stay here. Kisame and I will be right back." I nodded as him and Kisame walked up the stairs.

I sat down at the table, and laid my head down. That is until I heard something moving around not far from me. My head snapped up, eyes scanning the room. Nothing. I had to hold in a shriek as something touched my foot.

I looked down and saw the cutest little puppy I had ever seen! He was a light tannish color, with white paws and legs and underneath was white as well, along with the whole part of his face below his eyes. He also had cute little pointy ears and a fluffy tail, and wore a red scarf around his neck.

"Aww! A puppy!" I cooed picking it up. The dog barked an adorable high bark, wagging its tail. " You're so cute!" I giggled when it licked my face. "What's your name?" I looked around its neck but didn't see a name tag. "I know, I'll call you Jay!!"

The puppy barked and looked at the stairs as I heard footsteps above me. A few seconds later Itachi and Kisame came down.

"Finished?" I asked. I hadn't heard any noise upstairs. And that was offly quick.

"Yes." Itachi then noticed the dog on my lap. "What's that?"

"Oh." I smiled looking down at the dog. "I don't know where he came from. I guess he lives here."

Kisame rolled his eyes and followed Itachi to the door.

"Come on. We need to go." Itachi said.

"Ok." I set the dog down and started to the door. A bark made me stop and turn around. The dog followed me and was staring up at me wagging its tail. I smiled and looked at Itachi.

"No." he said glaring at the dog.

"Oh come on Itachi please? He doesn't have a home anymore! No one will be here to take care of him!" I begged picking the dog up and holding him up to Itachi. "Isn't he cute?" I grinned.

Itachi continued to glare at the dog before looking up at my face. Unfortunately the look I was giving him was hard to ignore. And say no to. "Fine." He sighed.

I grinned as Kisame rolled his eyes again. "Yay! Thank you so much Itachi!" I looked at the puppy in my hands. "You get to come home with me!! Isn't that great?" A happy bark was my answer.

* * *

**A/N: Aww!! Puppy!!^_^ lol. Anywho, review please!!!! Again sorry if Itachi was kind of OOC. Its not my fault its just hard to make him somewhat nice. XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter!! It kind of long-ish. And its a special chapter like the Thanksgiving one. Only its Christmas!!^_^ Yay! i don't know if they celebrate it but they are going to in my story lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

"A little higher!"

"Here?"

"Yeah. No there!"

"Right here?"

"No! Over a little more!"

"If you want to be so picky then do it yourself!" Kisame growled down at me. Itachi glared at him as he held up the garland for me to pin it up. Jay-the puppy I got from the old guys house on our mission-barked at him.

Me and a few of the others-who agreed or were guilted into helping me-were putting up Christmas decorations. It was Christmas Eve and they hadn't started decorating yet so I decided to start. Of course Konan agreed, and she threatened a few of the others-like Kakuzu and Kisame-to help. Deidara and Tobi helped on their own. They were busy putting ornaments on the tree. Kakuzu was helping Kisame with the lights in the living room-where we all were at the moment. Itachi had said no at first, but after a little persuasion from me, agreed and was now helping me with the garland.

"I'm busy." I said angrily pinning the garland to the doorframe. Kisame growled and looked at Itachi for help.

"She's busy. Get over it." he said holding up more garland for me. I stuck my tongue out at a disbelieving Kisame.

Konan giggled and continued helping Kakuzu as Kisame glared and started with the lights again.

* * *

I finished taping up the last of the Christmas presents for everyone and smiled. "Finally! I'm done! Thanks for the help Jay!" Jay barked and licked me as I giggled.

I had gone shopping with Konan at the closest village and gotten presents for everyone at the headquarters. Everyone was pretty easy to shop for. Well almost everyone. It took me forever to figure something out for Itachi. When I asked Konan about it, she just said to get him something from my heart. Which didn't really help me. Eventually I found something for him, and I hoped he liked it.

"All finished!" I smiled. A knock on the door made me look up. "Come in!"

The door opened and Konan peeked around the corner. "Hey!"

"Hey!" I smiled as she walked in. "What's up?"

"Just came to get you. We're having dinner."

"Oh yeah." I stood up and walked over to her. "Lets go. I'm starving!"

* * *

When we got to the kitchen Konan grabbed my arm causing me to stop. "Stay right here!" she said running over to Itachi.

I watched as she grabbed him and dragged him over to stand next to me. I didn't understand what was going on at first. Everyone was standing there smirking at both of us. I looked up hearing Itachi sigh and what I saw above me made me blush. Me and Itachi were standing under mistletoe.

"Well, you know what you have to do." Konan grinned.

I was so going to kill her after this. I glared at her about to say something until I felt a hand go under my chin and tilt my head up until I was looking him in the eyes.

Itachi leaned down so his lips were barely touching mine. "If they want a show, then we'll give them one." he whispered.

Before I had time to question what he meant, his lips crashed onto mine. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck as I kissed him deeper. His hands slid down my sides, caressing my arms, as they made their way to my waist to pull me closer. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, exploring it completely. My hands moved to sift into his hair as his gripped at my sides, pulling me as close as he could.

"Ahem."

I pulled away breathing heavy and looked over at the others. They were all smirking and looking kind of annoyed-except Konan who was holding the dog and just looking happy.

"You know you two could get a room." Kisame smirked.

"Not a bad idea." Itachi smirked turning to walk away. I blushed and tried to stop him.

"Itachi!" He stopped and looked back at me smirking.

"I'm kidding." Though the look in his eyes told me otherwise. He pulled me over to sit at the table as I sighed and smiled.

* * *

The next morning I ran down the hall as fast as I could. When I found the room I was looking for I knocked quickly.

"Itachi! Itachi get up! Come on! Its Christmas! Get up! Itachi!" I whined the last part.

After a few seconds the door opened and Itachi was standing there-in his boxers. "What?" he sounded-and looked-annoyed at being woken up.

"Its Christmas! Come on!" I grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Everyone was already in the living room when we got down there. They all looked over when we walked in.

"Merry Christmas!" I said happily still pulling Itachi with me over to the others who were around the tree. They all chorused Merry Christmas as we sat down. Jay hopped over and sat in my lap looking around happily at everyone.

"Alright. Lets open the presents then." Pein said handing everyone his presents.

I really felt like a family as I sat around opening presents with the other Akatsuki members. I had gotten Pein some earrings-which he said was good because he was running out. I gave Hidan some new sharp weapons. Kakuzu was the easiest to shop for-I gave him money-he acted like the happiest guy on earth. Tobi was excited when he saw the candy I got him-though he was just as excited about everything else. I gave Konan some origami stuff. Kisame some fish-which he didn't find funny, but most of the others did. I got Deidara more clay for his jutsus-which he gratefully thanked me for. He was going to give me a hug until he caught Itachi's glare and just told me thanks. I honestly didn't know what to get Zetsu. So I just got him a plant. He seemed content enough with it though so I figured it was good.

When Itachi went to open his, I got kind of nervous. I didn't know if he would like it or not. He slowly opened it and took it out of the box.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what to get you...." I blushed looking down.

I looked up as Kisame laughed. Itachi was holding the weasel I had gotten him. It crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder as Jay barked at it. Itachi smirked.

"Go." the black and white weasel jumped off his arm and ran over and bit Kisame on the hand. Kisame yelled in pain as the others all laughed.

"So....you're not mad?" I asked quietly. Itachi looked over at me and smiled.

"No. As long as its from you, I'll take it." I smiled at him as he smirked. "Besides, you gave me a new weapon to attack Kisame with." I giggled as Kisame tried to shake the weasel off.

I was also very happy with the presents I received. From Hidan I got a book of Jashin's ways-he said I could always come help with his rituals if I wanted. That is until Itachi took the book from me and forbid me from ever doing that. Pein gave me some scrolls to help with my training. Konan had gotten me some clothes. Zetsu got me a venus fly trap. I thought it was cute until it tried to bite my finger off. Needless to say, Itachi took that from me too. Deidara gave me some clay birds he made that I could activate at any time to travel far distances. I thanked him and before Itachi could say anything, hugged him. Tobi got me a stuffed animal bear. I smiled-taking it and thanking him. Kisame got me some kunai's-which didn't bother me since I knew he didn't really like me that much. I was surprised at Kakuzu's gift. He actually gave me money. Not a lot, but still. It was a shocker. There was just one more I needed. But for some reason I didn't get it. I looked around frantically, the sadness and hurt coming on quickly.

"Don't worry. You'll get it later." a voice whispered in my ear. I looked over at Itachi and saw him smiling at me.

I smiled. _'I guess I can wait til later....'_

* * *

Unfortunately I had to wait til it got dark. The wait was excruciating. It seemed like the day was going by so slowly.

Itachi held my hand as we walked through the woods.

"Itachi where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just wait." he said pulling me along. I sighed and continued walking.

Finally he pulled me into a clearing. "Here we are." I couldn't say anything for I was speechless. I was standing in front of the most beautiful river and waterfall I had ever seen!

"Itachi....." I didn't even know the words to describe this place. "Its......beautiful."

"I know something much more beautiful." I looked up and blushed when I saw him watching me.

"So.....why did you bring me here?"

"So I could do this." he said getting down on his knee.

Oh. No. My eyes widened. He wasn't doing what I thought he was doing was he?! I gulped as he pulled a beautiful silver ring with a medium sized diamond out of his pocket.

"Itachi....." I said breathlessly.

"Kaya....I love you. I have never loved anyone before. Until you came into my life. I don't want to ever lose you. So...will you promise to stay with me? Forever?" he held up the ring.

I let out a little sigh of relief once he finished. He wasn't proposing. "A promise ring?" I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"What did you think? I was proposing?" I smiled sheepishly. "Well I could if you wanted-"

"No!" I yelled panicked interrupting him. He smirked as I smiled. "This is perfect. And yes. I will promise to stay with you forever Itachi Uchiha."

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger before standing and kissing me with as much love and passion he could. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. _'This has to be the best Christmas of my life.'_

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Was Christmas good?^_^ So anyway review!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alrighty thanks for the reviews!! So here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!! Oh and this would have been out a little earlier but the stupid document manager wasn't working.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

Its been a few weeks since Christmas, and since I got my wonderful gift from Itachi. I couldn't help looking at it every couple seconds. I wore the ring constantly, never taking it off. Well except to get a shower. Konan often caught me staring at it while she was talking to me. Unlike the others, this didn't bother her. She thought it was cute.

"Kaya?"

"………"

"Kaya?" a little annoyed.

"………"

"Kaya!"

I jumped looking up at my friend. "Yeah?"

Konan laughed. "Are you going to pay attention or stare at your ring all day?"

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just…." I looked down at it again as it sparkled in the light. "I've never gotten a promise ring before."

"I know, I know." She said smiling. "So are you coming with me later or not?"

I tried to remember what she had been talking about before I got distracted by the ring on my finger. I thought she had been asking if I wanted to go shopping with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Konan. I can't. Itachi wants to do some more training today since I haven't trained at all in a few days."

"Oh. That's fine." She sighed. "If you want to spend time with your boyfriend and not me…."

"Konan! We're just training!"

"Right….well you go 'train' with Itachi then." She smirked getting up.

I blushed getting at what she meant. "Konan! Its not like that! You know we….I mean we never….."

"Relax." She laughed walking around me. "I know that. Well, have fun."

I watched her walk out before looking back down at the ring on my finger. It was true. Itachi and I had made out a few times-well ok, more like a lot when not many of the others were around-and a few times it had started to go a little farther than just kissing. And every time, being the chicken that I was, I stopped. I didn't know why I did it. I really did want to be with Itachi….its just I've never done it before and I was nervous. At least that was the excuse I was using.

I sighed. '_Why am I such a wuss?'_ I stood up and walked out of the room, heading for the training room.

* * *

Three long hours later I was hunched over with my hands on my knees, panting heavily. Itachi had trained me hard today. He said it was because I need to catch up from the days I didn't train at all. Itachi watched me smirking, not out of breath at all.

"Tired already?" I glared at him. It wasn't that I couldn't hurt him-cause I could. But he was still a lot stronger then me, and he had a lot more stamina.

"I just….need a break…." I panted falling back on the floor and closing my eyes. I heard movement in the room, coming closer, and wanted to open my eyes to see what it was-but unfortunately I was too exhausted to do even that.

Suddenly I felt hands on mine, the fingers intertwining together with mine. I opened my eyes in shock. Itachi was hovering over me, staring at me intently. I didn't do anything but stare back. I couldn't help it. It was easy to get lost in those deep onyx eyes of his. Before they were emotionless, but now, they held so much emotion in them. And it was all because of me.

Itachi said nothing, just leaned down until his lips touched mine gently. I closed my eyes, automatically kissing back. His hands moved mine up above my head, and held them there, as his kiss got slightly rougher, and more passionate. His tongue slipped into my mouth, massaging mine gently and exploring everywhere. I moaned, causing him to smirk and pull away, only to replace his lips to my jaw, trailing kisses down my neck. Needless to say, I wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes of just laying there on the floor making out, Itachi decided it was enough and moved off me standing up. He didn't move or say anything after that as I laid there trying to catch my breath. That time, I almost gave into my desires and just ripped his clothes off right there! While his hands traveled up and down my body, caressing me…..I sighed. Why did I have to be such a loser?

"Kaya." I looked up startled. Itachi wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the wall. "I want to talk to you." I stared at him, kind of nervous. He sounded so serious.

"Ok…." I said sitting up. "About what?"

"Not here." he said turning to me and offering his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

Itachi led me to his room. I walked over and sat on his bed as he shut the door and locked it. This shocked me……and again kind of made me nervous. He was acting strange. Itachi walked over and sat on the bed looking in deep thought.

"Itachi? What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

He hesitated, then spoke without looking at me. "Where are from?"

This caught me off guard. What did he mean? "Huh? What do you mean where am I from?"

He looked over at me. His eyes were serious, and curious. "I don't know anything about your past. Except for when I met you. Nothing before that….." I thought there was something else behind his words. Like he wanted to confirm something……

"Ok….what do you want to know?"

"You're not from this world are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Well, review please!!! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So heres the next chapter hope you enjoy!!! and thank you for the reviews!!!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

I stared at him not knowing what to say. _'Did he really just ask me that?!_' I couldn't believe what I heard. Itachi just asked if I was from a different world! How would he even know to ask that?!

"Um.....what?"

Itachi's eyes stayed locked on me. "Pein...mentioned something a while ago. He said you were from a different world. I want to know if that's true......and what it means."

I stared at him for a few seconds then looked down. Could I really tell him the truth? What would he think? Would he call me crazy? Obviously not if he was asking me. I took a deep breath and without looking at him spoke.

"Yes. I am from a different world than this one." I waited a few seconds for him to say something. Unfortunately he didn't so I looked up at him. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"I want to know everything."

I sighed. _'Great...._' "Its kind of a long story."

"I've got time." he smiled. I smiled before explaining about my life in my world. I told him about my mom and dad, and my brother. About my friends and school and he listened intently. When I got to the part of how I got here, I hesitated. I didn't know how he would react when I told him technically he didn't exist.

I took a deep breath. "Itachi there's.....something I need to tell you that you might not like..."

His expression automatically changed. "What is it?" he asked frowning.

"Um...well it isn't bad....well ok maybe it is...but its not as bad as it seems!"

"Well?" he asked.

I sighed. "Ok. Well, where I come from....you....aren't real." There was complete silence. I was afraid to look at him. I didn't want to see the expression on his face.

"What....do you mean?" I looked up at him and sighed with relief. He only looked confused.

"Well um....you see....in my world, there's this show called Naruto-" his eyes narrowed.

"A show?" I nodded. "Called 'Naruto'?" Again I nodded.

"Yeah that's how I knew where Naruto was when we first met. You see, what you were doing was in an episode....." Itachi was watching me intently. I didn't know if he believed me or not, until he spoke.

"So.....I'm in this show too?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yep! I know everything about you!" I blushed after saying that. I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Itachi smirked. "Oh really? Well then...enlighten me."

I smirked. Well he was in for a surprise. "Ok. When you were 7 you graduated from the ninja academy with top marks. When you were 8 you obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing your best friend. When you were 13 you became a Chunin then not long after an ANBU captain. Also you killed your entire clan except for Sasuke, then you left the village. When you were 15 you joined the Akatsuki. Just recently you went back to Konoha in order to kidnap Naruto for the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed in his body. You ended up being stopped by Asuma and Kurenai, and Kakashi came to help them. You used the Tsukyomi on Kakashi and ended up knocking him out. Then Guy came and you retreated and not long after that is when I came in!"

There was complete silence when I finished. I looked up at him and tried not to laugh. Itachi was sitting there staring at me slightly shocked. It looked like he was contemplating all of what I just said. I figured he didn't really think I knew all of that.

"So..." he started after a few minutes. "They showed you all of my past?"

"Well most of it...." I smiled. "And a lot of the others too...." I scowled. "Do you even know how much you put Sasuke through?!"

He frowned and looked away, ignoring my question. "So I'm.....not real?"

"Well no.....but, to me you always were." I mumbled. He looked over at me.

"What?" I took a deep breath. I figured I might as well tell him. I was in love with him, and he knew that. But he should know just how much.

"Yeah....on the show, you're my favorite character. When I first saw you, I fell in love with you. I didn't care that you killed your family....even before I figured out why you did it." I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder. "And when I finally met you for real.....it was the best day ever. Well, the second best day now."

"What's your first?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

I looked up at him smiling. "When you told me you loved me for the first time."

He smiled leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips. "You want to know the best day of my life?"

"Sure." I said curiously. I really wanted to know. What was Itachi Uchiha's best day?

"When you promised to stay with me forever." I blushed and smiled. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I figured it was gonna be something else, like that had to do with the Akatsuki or something.

I held up my hand with the ring on it. "And I wasn't lying. There's no one I'd rather be with than you Itachi."

Itachi laid back on his bed, pulling me on top of him. "That's good. Because I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "So....you're ok with this? That I'm not from....here?"

He chuckled. "Of course I am. It doesn't matter where you're from. Besides, I'll be interested to know what other things happened on this show."

I smiled as he rubbed my back, lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so i only have one more chapter done for this so after the next one it will probably take a while to get the next one out. But anywho review please!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Alrighty so heres the next chapter. The next one's won't be out as quick as these other ones were because I don't have the next one finished yet. I'm having trouble putting in to words what I want to happen so it might take a little while. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!!^_^ Oh and WARNING!!!! there is kind of a spoiler in here! So if you don't wanna read it then thats fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

I was sitting down in the main area with Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Hidan. It had been a few days since I told Itachi about where I was from. Surprisingly he hadn't told anyone yet, which was good. I didn't know how the others would react to that kind of information.

I was currently sitting in between Itachi and Konan, listening to Konan tell me about the mission she had the other day. Kisame and Zetsu were watching t.v., and Hidan was polishing some of his weapons. Itachi was staring at the t.v. but it didn't look like he was listening to it. He looked deep in thought about something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"So...." Konan whispered glancing at Itachi. "Have you two....done it yet?"

I blushed and glanced around. Thankfully it didn't look like anyone heard. But I did notice Itachi stiffen a little. "Konan!" I whispered. "Sssh! No we haven't. Why?"

"Just wondering." she shrugged turning her attention to the t.v. I continued to stare at her. For some reason it felt like she was hiding something from me.

"Have any of you seen Tobi, un?" Deidara asked coming down the stairs. He looked a little annoyed. "We're supposed to go on a mission and I don't know where he is, un."

"Did you check his room?" Konan asked. Deidara looked stumped for a few seconds before smiling nervously.

"Uh....I forgot, un."

Konan sighed as I shook my head. "I'll go get him. I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing." I stood up and walked past him and up the stairs. Deidara could be such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

I walked to Tobi's door and knocked on it. After standing there a few seconds, there was still no answer. "Tobi?" I called, but still nothing. "hmm...." I twisted the doorknob, and it opened. I walked in and looked around. And what I saw was surprising.

Now thinking of Tobi, you'd think his room would be kiddy-like. But this room wasn't. It was kind of dark....and foreboding. It creeped me out a little. I shut the door then turned around to face the room but jumped seeing as someone was standing there. And that someone was not who I was expecting.

A tall, muscular, _very_ hot man was standing in the room. He had long black hair, wore a leaf headband, and his eyes reminded me of Itachi.

"Holy crap....." I whispered. I had forgotten about Tobi not being Tobi. And I forgot how hot he was without his mask on. _'No....No Kaya. Itachi....you love Itachi...._' But I couldn't help looking him up and down.

'Tobi' was wearing nothing but a pair of pants. And I could see how much he's been training and working out.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep, sexy voice.

_'No! Stop it Kaya!'_ I slowly shook my head. "Um....I just.....Deidara's looking for you. Y-You have a-a mission."

Tobi-er, Madara-smirked. "Is something wrong Kaya? You seem a little....flustered." he took a step toward me.

I backed up against the door and gulped. "No....no I'm f-fine."

He walked until he was only a few inches from me. "Are you sure? I could make you feel better if you want....." he brought his hand up and stroked my cheek.

I sucked in a breath. What was he doing?! I knew Madara was nothing like the childish Tobi, but I never expected him to be so....so.....sexy. He smirked and leaned down close to me.

"You shouldn't be surprised about who I am Kaya. You knew all along didn't you?"

"W-What?" I asked confused. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about where you're from obviously. You know all about me.....and everything else about this world." My eyes widened and Madara's smirk grew. "Yes, I know all about where you're from. How do you think you got here?"

I froze at this. What? Was he saying...._he's _the one who brought me here? "Y-You mean....you....."

"Why do you think I became such good friends with you? I wanted to keep a close watch on you, to see how you interacted with this world. I'm proud to say that I'm surprised at how well you coped with being brought here." he stood up straight and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. "I'm glad you handled it so well. Because bringing you here was only part of my plan."

"Plan? What plan?" I asked highly confused. Madara pulled his shirt on and smirked at me.

"That, my dear Kaya, is none of your concern. At least not right now. Oh, and you know you can't tell anyone about me correct?" I nodded slowly and he smiled. "Excellent. Now, you said something about Deidara wanting me?"

"Um....yes. Well, no. I mean, he wants....T-Tobi...."

Madara chuckled picking up his mask and putting it on. "What is Kaya talking about?" he said in his childish Tobi voice, going back to normal. I stared at him. He definitely had to be schizophrenic or something. Tobi ran over and grabbed my hand. "Come on Kaya! Deidara wants to see Tobi!" He opened the door and pulled me out-which was quite easy since I was still in a daze.

* * *

Deidara turned when me and Tobi came down the stairs. "There you are! Hurry up, un!"

"Yes Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said before turning to me and hugging me. "Kaya remembers what Tobi told her right?" I nodded still shocked. "Good! Tobi will see Kaya later! Kaya will play with Tobi when he gets back right??" Again I only nodded. "Yay! Tobi's a good boy!" he yelled before being dragged out of the hideout by Deidara.

I stayed standing there for a few minutes before going over and sitting in between Konan and Itachi again. It didn't look like anyone had moved since I left.

"You ok Kaya?" Konan asked worriedly. "You look really pale."

I looked over at her and smiled. "Yea I'm fine. I'm sure I'm just hungry or something. Maybe I'll go get something to eat." I stood up and made my way quickly to the kitchen. What I didn't notice was someone watching me the whole time.

* * *

I walked in the kitchen shutting the door behind me and walked over to the counter. I leaned up against it thinking about what happened in Tobi-er...Madara's room. Honestly I had completely forgotten about Tobi really being Madara Uchiha. So it shocked me when I saw him like that in the room.

And what did he mean he was the one who brought me here? How could he have done that? And more importantly........why?

"Kaya?" I jumped and turned to see Itachi walking over to me.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!"

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I smiled. It was cute how he actually worried about me. I never thought Itachi Uchiha would ever worry about anyone.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little confused right now."

"About what?"

"I......" I didn't know if I should tell Itachi or not.....but then I remembered. Itachi knew about Madara. Still......should I really tell him what happened up there? He probably wouldn't take it too lightly if I told him Madara hit on me. "Its nothing. Really. I'll be fine." I smiled taking his hand. "Come on. Lets go back out there."

Itachi let me pull him out, but I could tell he didn't believe me for a second. And I wasn't really expecting him too. But sooner or later I was going to have to ask him about this whole Tobi/Madara thing. I needed some answers, and I needed them soon.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so like I said the next one won't be out as quickly because I don't have it done yet. But anyway review please!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: AAAH! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get out!!! I didn't already have this one written like the other ones so it took a little longer because I had to write it and figure out what I wanted to happen. But I think it turned out ok so I hope you all enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya and Kiaria.**

* * *

A few days passed since my run in with Madara. After him and Deidara had gotten back from their mission, he had run over to me-as Tobi of course-and asked me if I would play with him. I didn't have the heart-or nerve-to say no, so we ended up hanging out for the rest of the day. Though he hadn't once said anything about what happened that day since then. And he hadn't shown himself as Madara since then either.

Right now I was in the middle of training with Itachi. We hadn't trained in a while, what with everything that had been going on, and he decided that I needed to catch up with my training. When he came to me about it today, of course I agreed. I mean, it was more time I would get to spend with him so why would I say no?

He taught me some new jutsu's, my favorite being the fire ball jutsu. I wasn't as good as him with it yet but I was just excited that I could do it! Whenever I watched the show and Sasuke used it, I had always thought how cool it would be to be able to shoot fire out of my mouth. And now I was getting to!

"Alright. That's enough of that for now." Itachi said, as I panted with my hands on my knees. "I'll teach you something else."

I took a few more deep breaths and stood up straight grinning. "Great! What now??"

"I'll teach you the Phoenix Flower jutsu, which takes a lot more chakra than the Fire Ball jutsu."

I nodded. I knew I would have enough. Kiaria had a lot of chakra, so I shouldn't have a problem with this one. Itachi showed me the handsigns then took a few steps back so he was out of the way. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Ok Kiaria, lets do this! _

I quickly made the handsigns. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" I yelled but when I went to blow the fire out……..nothing happened. "Huh?" I looked up at Itachi confused, but he was merely scowling at me.

"Well? Come on."

I nodded again and did the same thing I did last time. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower justu!"

Again nothing happened. "If you don't want to train just tell me. I have better things I could be doing." Itachi said angrily.

I looked up at him shocked. "No! I do want to train! Just give me a minute!" I closed my eyes and focused.

_**Something wrong girl?**_

My eyes narrowed. _Kiaria! What are you doing?! I have no chakra! I need some of yours!_

_**Sorry kid, but I need a rest today. When you use my chakra it takes up my energy too you know.**_she said, and I could tell she was smirking.

I growled. _This isn't funny! Itachi's going to get mad!_

_**Oh well. That's not my problem now is it? **_She laughed as it slowly faded away.

_No! Kiaria wait! Don't! _But it was too late. I knew she was gone. "Dammit!" I said angrily.

"So are you training or not?"

I looked up at Itachi and sighed frustrated. "I guess not. I don't have any chakra right now."

Itachi stared at me for a few seconds before turning and walking towards the door. "Come find me when you're actually ready to get stronger."

"What?! Itachi I do want to get stronger!"

"Apparently not if you're not training."

"I told you why! I don't have any chakra!" I said, trying to make him understand. I didn't want him to be angry with me, but there was no way I could train. Well I guess I could do taijutsu training….."Wait!"

Itachi stopped and turned slightly to face me.

"What if we do taijutsu? That doesn't require chakra right?" I asked hopefully.

Itachi stared at me for a few seconds before walking back over into the room. "Fine. Taijutsu it is." He said before charging at me.

My eyes widened as I quickly blocked. I wasn't expecting him to attack instantly! He seemed like he was really mad as I kept having to block his attacks. He was hitting harder than usual. I knew normally he held back for my sake, but today….I don't think that was happening.

* * *

It continued like that for another ten minutes, with me trying to block his hard, quick attacks. I missed a few, which wasn't very good. He caught me in my stomach which made me double over, then while I was down he kneed me in the chin and kicked me into the far wall with great strength. I slid down the wall, my eyes closed in pain. I didn't understand why he was like this. Just because I couldn't use my jutsu? That was a stupid reason to get angry. There had to be something else…….

Itachi walked over and stood in front of me glaring. "What's wrong? You seem really weak today." he asked, though by his tone I could tell he didn't really care what was wrong with me. He really did seem like he was in a bad mood now. Then again, I could kind of sense his anger earlier today too, it just progressively got worse.

I looked up at him slowly, wincing slightly from the movement as a pain shot through my back again. He seemed to have something with injuring my spine….

"You weren't…holding back…this time." I managed to get out quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and I glared at him. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What's wrong Itachi?" I asked, finally just wanting to get an answer.

"Hm?"

"You've been in a bad mood all day. Don't tell me you haven't. So something has to be bothering you. What is it?"

Itachi stared at me, before his eyes hardened. "What were you doing with Deidara yesterday?"

My eyes widened. Deidara? I should have known that was the cause for the anger. Deidara and I had spent time together yesterday, so I should have figured this was coming. "Nothing Itachi. We were just talking."

"In his room?" he asked angrily, and I saw his hands clench into fists.

"Well yeah…." I said slowly, realizing what he was getting at. "Itachi we didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking."

Itachi glared at me. "That's not what I heard."

"What?!" I said shocked. "Itachi I would never-"

"Save it Kaya. You don't need to lie to me." Itachi said turning away and heading towards the door.

I couldn't believe this! He didn't believe me?! And how did he hear that something happened between me and Deidara? Unless…."Was it Kisame that told you Deidara and I did something?"

He continued to walk until he got to the door. "No it was Tobi." He said tightly before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

I continued to stare at the door shocked, my body frozen. Tobi? But why would he…..it didn't make any sense! I mean Kisame I could understand saying something like that but Tobi?! My eyes narrowed. Madara had to have some type of motive to do this. Maybe it was one of his plans…..I mean, he said he brought me here because of his plan. But what does telling Itachi that I was cheating on him with Deidara have to do with a plan?

My eyes narrowed even more as I thought about it and what just happened. Itachi didn't believe me when I told him that I didn't do anything. He basically called me a liar! And this meant he didn't trust me. I growled and stood up, as the pain from my back slowly subsided. I guess all the extra training I've had since the last time strengthened my body.

Suddenly the door opened. I looked up glaring, ready to yell at Itachi again, but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Oh hey Kaya un!" Deidara said smiling at me. "Are you training or something?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "Oh….um no. I just got done I guess. You can train if you want."

"Well actually I was looking for you, un."

"Me?" I asked curiously. "How come?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today, un!" he said smiling.

I stared at him silently, as the memory of what just happened between me and Itachi flashed through my mind. It might make Itachi angry if I were to hang out with Deidara. He'd probably get the wrong idea again. But then again Itachi didn't believe me when I told him we didn't do anything, he said that I was lying. So what harm could it do to hang out with Deidara? I really didn't want to be here where Itachi was. He was in a bad mood so I couldn't spend time with him and what was the fun in that? And for some reason, I really wanted to spend some time with Deidara. As soon as he walked in, my bad mood disappeared. It was weird…..

"Sure." I said smiling. "I'd love to!"

Deidara's smile widened. "Great, un!"

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well I thought maybe we could get out of here and go hang out in the closest town for a while, un." Deidara said.

"That sound fun! I need to get out of here anyway." I smiled. Deidara continued to smile as he turned, and we both walked down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh.....Itachi is not gonna like this. lol. Anywho, review please!! And I'll try to get the next one done soon ok??^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the much awaited next chapter!! lol. Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I couldn't think of how to make this one go but I just started writing and it came to me as I was writing this so I hope you enjoy!! Though those of you who don't like Deidara are probably going to hate him after this. haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

Deidara and I changed out of our Akatsuki cloaks before leaving, since walking around a town in them probably would be a bad idea. I changed into a black skirt, with bandages wrapped around my waist going to a little above my knees as leggings underneath, and a white tanktop, plus my ninja sandals, and my hair was up in a ponytail. Deidara just wore his black ninja pants that he wore underneath his cloak and his black top with fishnet around the top of it, and his ninja sandals.

I promised myself as we were leaving that I wasn't going to think about Itachi at all while I was with Deidara. Besides that would probably just make me more miserable. So far I was doing good on my promise. Itachi hadn't crossed my mind once since we came out here. I was having so much fun with Deidara that I almost forgot about him…..almost.

"Are you ok Kaya? You look kind of upset, un."

I sighed. Leave it to Deidara to make me break my promise to myself. "Yes I'm fine. I just had a rough morning that's all." I said smiling, trying to convince him that nothing was wrong.

He stared at me for a few seconds, before smiling. "Alright then. Oooh lets go in that store, un!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a shop.

That's about how it went all day. Deidara would see something in a store that he thought I would like and he would drag me in there and try to buy it for me. Of course I said no, but he kept insisting until I finally had to make a puppy dog face-the one I use on everyone that never fails-and tell him that I really didn't want anything and that I was fine. It just so happened that Deidara was not immune to the face either.

* * *

After a while, as the sun started to set, we decided to just rest for a bit before going back to the headquarters. So we were sitting on a rooftop, watching the sunset and eating ice cream. I actually had a lot of fun today, considering how the start of the day went. But being with Deidara seemed to make me forget about all the bad things that happen to me. It was strange how he did that…..

"So did you have fun, un?" Deidara asked, and I looked over at him smiling.

"Yep! I had a lot of fun! Thanks for bringing me out today Deidara. I really needed it."

Deidara smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, un! I'd do anything for you."

I blushed, my eyes widening slightly and looked away. I was starting to realize how wrong this was. I was feeling something that I shouldn't be feeling. Especially not with Deidara. I only ever felt like this with……

I shook my head, clearing it of those thoughts. What was I thinking? _I'm sure I'm just feeling like this because of how much fun I had today. _That had to be it.

"Hey Kaya, un?" I looked over about to ask what he wanted when suddenly I felt something very cold on my nose. Deidara laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Gotcha!"

I glared at him playfully. "Deidara! I can't go around with ice cream on my nose!"

"Don't worry, un. I'll get it off." Deidara said smirking before leaning in and licking it off. I blushed a million shades of red as he pulled back slightly grinning at me. "There. Its off, un."

I stared at him, not sure what to say. I couldn't believe he just did that! But….surprisingly, I didn't mind as much as I should. I actually kind of….liked it. Those feelings were coming back again, and it didn't help with his face still being only a couple inches from mine. And my eyes hadn't left his yet.

"Kaya…." He whispered, as his hand slowly came up to be placed on my cheek. I continued to stare at him as he leaned in, and placed his lips gently on mine. I didn't hesitate this time, and instantly kissed him back.

I moved my hands up, to place them around his neck-I didn't even really notice that I didn't have my ice cream anymore-and pulled him closer to me. I didn't think about how this was going to affect some other people, all I knew was that I wanted this. And I have for a while. I mean, Deidara's always been nice to me, ever since I first joined the Akatsuki, and we were able to get pretty close. And I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved Itachi, I always have and I always will, but….a person was able to love more than one person at a time right?

I didn't really start thinking about what I was doing, until I felt Deidara's tongue slide across my bottom lip. I froze, realized what I was doing, and pulled away, turning away from him. No. I couldn't be doing this. What about Itachi? He was my boyfriend, not Deidara. Technically I was cheating on him……I groaned and put my head in my hands. My day was turning so well.

"I-I'm sorry Kaya, un."

I turned my head slightly to see him, and it was a mistake. The look he had on his face was just so torn. Apparently he knew how bad this was, since he knew how Itachi was. And if he found out about this……

"No its my fault." I said quietly looking away. "I should have stopped….but I didn't." I took a deep breath and chuckled humorless. "I guess its bad to say I didn't want to isn't it?"

Deidara looked over at me shocked, though I could see a little excitement in his eyes. "Really? You didn't un?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head, before looking away. "You know, I know this is really wrong, and that I'm going to end up being hurt in the end because of this….but, I love you Deidara."

I didn't look over to see his expression, but I didn't need to. "You….do?" he said surprised.

I nodded and looked over at him, and he looked as surprised as he sounded. "Yes. But….I love Itachi too."

"Oh…" he said looking down at his feet and I sighed. I knew this was going to hurt somebody, including me. But I couldn't help the way I felt. I've always loved Itachi, even before I met him. And I always liked Deidara, but I guess, with spending so much time with him, I grew to love him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do anymore Deidara. I can't help the way I feel, but I don't want to hurt either one of you." I sighed and looked down. "Maybe I should just leave, so neither of you have to be hurt because of me."

"No!" I looked up at Deidara, shocked at his outburst. "You can't leave Kaya! Everything's so much better when you're around, un."

"But if I stay its just going to bring pain to the people I care about! I don't want that!" I argued, trying to explain to him that it would be better if I left, no matter how much it hurt me to do.

Deidara stared at me for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and looking away. "You won't be hurting anyone, un." I was about to argue with him when he spoke again. "You should stay with Itachi."

My eyes widened, shocked. "W-what?"

"You really love him. I can see that, un."

"But Deidara I-"

"Just listen, un." He interrupted, looking over at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I said to stay with him. I didn't say I was giving up, un."

Now I was really confused. He was making no sense. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll be waiting for Itachi to screw up, and then I'll be there to comfort you, un." He smirked.

I stared at him completely dumbstruck, before bursting out laughing. Deidara was just too hilarious! I mean, I knew he was being completely serious, and that when Itachi did screw up next, I'd run to Deidara, like I did today. Well I guess he was the one who came to me.

"Alright then." I said as I stopped laughing. Deidara looked pleased that he was able to break the tension that was between us, and I was glad he did.

Deidara smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for me to take. "Come on. Lets go back, un."

I grinned and took his hand, as he pulled me up. However, he didn't let go of me as we started walking. And I was ok with that. I wound my hand around his, as we walked back to the hideout. I mean, it wasn't like anyone was watching us right?

* * *

**A/N: So.....I hope you liked it!! Review please and let me know what you think!!! I don't know how long the next chapter will take, so please be patient!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Wooo!! Finally finished the next chapter!! lol. Though its not super long. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kaya.**

* * *

When we got back to the headquarters, the only person we ran into was Konan. Thankfully. I don't know what I would have done if it had been anyone else had been there when Deidara and I walked in. Though Konan's expression didn't really make me feel that much better. She glared at us with her arms crossed when we walked into the main room.

"Hey Konan, un!" Deidara said happily.

"Get out of here now." She said dangerously, causing Deidara and I to jump slightly. She was really angry wasn't she?

Deidara gulped before looking at me. "Uh, I'll see you later Kaya, un." He said quickly before running out of the room.

I slowly looked over at Konan, who was now only glaring at me. "Konan…." I said slowly, not sure what to say to her.

Surprisingly her expression changed. She didn't look angry anymore, just disappointed. "Kaya how could you?"

I looked down at the ground, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I'm sorry….Itachi just made me so angry, and Deidara offered to hang out with me. I didn't wanna be here with Itachi in a bad mood so I decided to leave."

"I know Itachi can be a pain a lot of the time, but he really cares about you Kaya." Konan said smilingly slightly, before her expression turned sad. "If he hears about this, he's not going to take it too well."

Now I started to panic. "Oh please Konan don't tell him or anyone else!! I'm begging!" I knew exactly how Itachi would act if he found out about this, especially if he found out what happened during my time out with Deidara. There would definitely be at least one less Akatsuki member.

"Don't worry I won't tell him." Konan said reassuringly. "But you can't keep playing with the two of them like this."

I stared at her shocked as she turned and walked off, leaving me there thinking that she was probably right.

* * *

The next morning I walked into the kitchen for breakfast, and my body tensed when I realized Itachi was sitting at the table. We hadn't exactly talked since he stormed out of the training room yesterday, so we were still on bad terms with each other.

"Good morning Kaya!!" Tobi yelled happily from the table, causing everyone to look over. Well, all but one.

I smiled slightly. "Morning." It was then I remembered that the masked boy was the whole reason Itachi and I were fighting in the first place. I contemplated calling him out of the room to confront him about it, but was I really brave enough to yell at Madara Uchiha alone?

I turned away from everyone to get something out of the fridge. I definitely wasn't going to confront him alone. I took the container of milk out of the fridge to pour myself a glass.

"Good morning, un!"

I jumped and the milk jug fell to the floor, making the few Akatsuki members who were in the room look over at me once again. "Sorry. Thought I saw a bug." I said picking up the milk and setting it on the counter.

Having Deidara be in the same room as Itachi was going to be awkward. I wasn't expecting my blonde friend to come in here, so it scared me when he walked in. I carefully poured my milk then put the jug away.

"So Kaya, did you have fun yesterday?" a voice I very much thought annoying asked.

I turned to Kisame and saw him giving me a sly grin, but I didn't know why. And what was with his question? "Um….I guess so. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering. I thought you went out." When I nodded he turned to Deidara. "You went out too didn't you Deidara?"

My body tensed slightly, as I tried to figure out what he was doing. "Yeah I did, un." Deidara answered.

"Really?" Kisame's grin widened. "So what did you do?"

Deidara glanced at me quickly. "Nothing really, un. Just walked around a nearby village."

Kisame turned to me. "And what about you?"

"I…." I didn't know if I should lie, or tell the truth. If I told the truth, would Itachi think Deidara and I were together? But if I lied, would Kisame know? He was acting strange. "I did the same…." I said slowly, and I regretted it. A snap from the table made me look over, and I saw Itachi had broken his chopsticks. _Oh man……_ I should have just lied.

"Huh…..the two of you should have gone together." The fishman said, and I looked away. Kisame's grin grew even wider if that was possible. "You know, I heard rooftops are the best places to confess your feelings to someone. Wouldn't you agree Kaya?"

Quickly-so fast that I wouldn't have been able to do it if I didn't have any training-I pulled Kisame out of the room, all the way up to my bedroom. When we got there I pulled him in and locked the door, my heart beating a million miles a second.

There was no way……how could he know?! Was he there? I didn't think anyone was watching us, but maybe he concealed his chakra……

"You were watching us?" I whispered, trying to stay calm. It wasn't proving very easy.

Kisame smirked. "Yeah I was there. It was my turn to get the food, and when I was getting ready to leave, I saw you and Deidara walking around. So I decided to follow you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's called spying you know."

"You're point?"

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "You didn't tell anyone yet did you?"

"Not yet." Kisame said crossing his arms. "But I mean, Itachi _is _my partner, so I should tell him stuff that's going on behind his back."

My eyes widened. "No! Please Kisame don't! He would be furious! He'd kill Deidara! And maybe me too!"

He shrugged. "I don't know Kaya. Itachi and I are pretty close. I shouldn't keep stuff from him."

"Please I'll do anything! Just don't tell him!" I pleaded. I was willing to sell my soul to keep Itachi from finding out about what happened yesterday. I wasn't too worried about him finding out I spent the day with Deidara, I could deal with that fine. It was what happened while I was with Deidara that I was worried about him finding out.

"Anything? Really?" Kisame asked, and I wasn't so sure I should say yes or not. His tone made me kind of scared.

I gulped and nodded. "Yes. Anything."

Kisame smirked and crossed his arms. "Alright then. Be my personal slave from now on and I won't tell Itachi anything about what I saw yesterday."

"What?! No!" His personal slave?! Yeah right!

He shrugged. "Ok. I guess I have to go tell Itachi that his first and only love is cheating on him." He walked past me to the door and my heart began racing again.

"No wait! I'll do it!"

Kisame stopped and turned to me smirking. "What?"

I sighed staring at the ground. "I said I'll be your slave or whatever. Just please…..don't tell Itachi. It would kill him."

Kisame's smirk widened as he opened the door. "No. It would kill Deidara." He said before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

I stared at it, my eyes wide, before falling to my knees. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Oooh. Kisame's slave. That doesn't sound fun at all. Now Itachi's slave would be quite entertaining....*goes off into a fantasy* Sorry! Got distracted. lol Anywho, review please and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I'm so sorry its taken so long to get this out!!! I've been so busy lately and i didn't know how to write this chapter. Also, this isn't really that long, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kaya.**

* * *

I can honestly say I've never hated anyone more than I hated Kisame at this very moment. Over the past few days, he's done nothing but make me wait on him hand-and-foot. I had gotten strange looks from the others when they noticed I was doing stuff for the fishman, but no one said anything. Unfortunately.

We were all sitting in the living room, everyone just doing their own thing. I was sitting on the couch in between Konan and Deidara. I glanced at Itachi, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room by himself, staring out the window. Itachi hadn't spoken a word to me since the day we had that fight, and it was really getting to me. I really missed him, and having him mad at me really hurt.

I sighed and looked down at my lap. _I should just tell him I'm sorry….._

Kisame coughed in his chair, causing everyone to look at him. "Man I'm really thirsty. I sure could use some water." He said smirking at me.

I glared at him before standing up. "Let me get that for you." I said angrily. He raised his eyebrows and I took a deep breath, balling my hands into fists to keep myself calm. "Let me get that for you…..Master Kisame." I muttered through gritted teeth, before walking into the kitchen.

I was seriously about to just tell Itachi what happened between me and Deidara. I didn't know how much more I could take of Kisame.

I walked back into the living room with a cup of water, and noticed the others staring at me. I ignored them and handed Kisame his cup. "There. I hope its to your liking." I said glaring at him.

He stared at it grinning. "It needs more ice."

My grip on the cup tightened, as I tried to keep my temper under control. "Then go get it yourself."

Kisame's smirk widened as he closed his eyes. "Fine. If that's really what you want." He opened his eyes as his gaze drifted to window where the Uchiha was sitting.

My eyes widened before then narrowed. "Fine! I'll get you more freaken ice!" I yelled turning and storming into the kitchen.

I snatched the freezer door open, and angrily put the ice cubes in the water. I was hanging by my last string right now. I was about to blow and I knew I couldn't take this much longer.

I slammed the door open and stomped over to Kisame shoving the cup in his face. "There! I put more ice in! Happy now?!"

He stared at the cup before smirking. "There's too many ice cubes now. Oh and my laundry needs done later."

That was it. I couldn't do this anymore. I took the cup and poured it over his head causing him to yell in surprise, and I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"That's it! I'm done being your fucken slave!!" I yelled, fed up with him. "I can't take anymore of this!" I turned to Itachi, who had looked up when Kisame yelled. I knew Kisame was going to say something now, and I figured it was better to do it myself. "When Deidara and I went out the other day, we talked on a roof and I kissed him!"

Everyone's eyes widened, and turned to Deidara, who was now blushing. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, and I never saw him look so angry before. But it actually felt good to have everything out now.

"So there! Now you know! I kissed Deidara." I turned to Kisame glaring. "I'm finished with you and now you have nothing on me!" I quickly turned and ran upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I couldn't believe what I just did! I actually told Itachi that I kissed Deidara. Maybe I should have stayed down there, to make sure the Akatsuki didn't lose a member. But I was just so sick of Kisame ordering me around, and holding that over my head, that I snapped. Though I probably should have waited to tell Itachi when we were alone.

I sighed and walked over to my bed, throwing myself down on it, laying on my stomach with my face in my pillow. How was I going to face Itachi now? He had to be pissed. I could see it on his face as soon as I said it. I didn't know how I would handle it if he confronted me about it. At least not right now. I was so terrified. And what if he broke up with me because of this?! I clenched my eyes shut at that thought. I couldn't bear it.

I jumped as a knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I stared at the door, not sure if I should open it. "Who is it?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't get an answer but the handle jiggled, trying to open. I stayed on the bed, just staring at the door as the handle went still. _Well that was weird…. _

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in my room and a figure appeared. I began screaming but a hand covered my mouth, stopping me. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. This was not going to end well.

"Keep quiet." Itachi said glaring at me.

I nodded silently still wide eyed as he removed his hand and walked over to my window. I guess I should have figured a locked door wouldn't keep a ninja out if they really wanted in.

I stared at the Uchiha silently, as he stared out my window not saying anything. I wasn't afraid to admit that I was terrified right now. What had been going through his mind these past few days? I didn't know what to think as I stared at him. We hadn't spoken since our fight, and I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Why?"

"Huh?" I stared at him, as he continued to stare out the window.

"Why did you do it?" he asked turning to me.

I turned away from him, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. "I don't know…." said quietly.

"Don't lie to me." He said walking over and sitting on my bed next to me. "Why did you kiss him Kaya?"

I stared at Itachi, not sure if I should answer or not. What should I tell him? "I just…….we were talking and I was upset….and it just happened." I glanced down then looked up again. "I'm sorry Itachi. I really am."

Itachi stared at me silently, taking this in. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind right now. His face was expressionless. And the next thing he said, made me want to jump out the window.

"How do you feel about Deidara?"

My eyes widened, and my heart stopped. I couldn't believe he asked me that! What was I supposed to tell him? That I loved him and Deidara both? Yeah that would go over well. Not! "I…..what do you mean?" I asked quietly, stalling for time.

"I don't want you to lie to me Kaya. Just answer this question." Itachi said, staring me straight in the eyes. "Do you love Deidara?"

I stared at him, as tears began forming in my eyes. If I told him the truth, would he leave me? I didn't know if I could handle that. I admitted to myself and to Deidara that I loved him, but I wasn't _in _love with him. I loved Itachi before, but after I got to know him, I ended up falling in love with him hard. But could I really tell Itachi how I felt about Deidara? Would he be ok that I loved someone else, even though my feelings for him were stronger? I took a deep breath, deciding what I wanted to say. This could possibly change my entire life.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well, please review and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Alrighty well thank you for the reviews!!! This one was hard to write, cause I'm not good with explaining feelings and stuff. But I tried! lol. so anyway, I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

"I don't want you to lie to me Kaya. Just answer this question." Itachi said, staring me straight in the eyes. "Do you love Deidara?"

I stared at him, as tears began forming in my eyes. If I told him the truth, would he leave me? I didn't know if I could handle that. I admitted to myself and to Deidara that I loved him, but I wasn't _in _love with him. I loved Itachi before, but after I got to know him, I ended up falling in love with him hard. But could I really tell Itachi how I felt about Deidara? Would he be ok that I loved someone else, even though my feelings for him were stronger? I took a deep breath, deciding what I wanted to say. This could possibly change my entire life.

I stared down at my lap, before speaking the words that I knew would change everything between us. "Yes……I do."

I didn't look up. I didn't want to see Itachi's face, after hearing what I just said. I knew if I did, I would burst into tears, even though I felt like that's what I was going to do anyway. He stayed silent, as I continued to stare at my lap, just waiting for him to tell me that we were over, and he never wanted to see me again.

"Is that…..so…."

Itachi's tone was far off and distant, as if he wasn't even here anymore. I sucked in a breath, before slowly looking up at the Uchiha. I instantly regretted it. Itachi's expression was cold and expressionless, like it used to be before I came into his life, and I didn't like it at all.

"Itachi please….I'm sorry….I' so so sorry!" I pleaded reaching my hands out to touch his. But as soon as I did he pulled them away, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as tears began to fall down my face. I guess I deserved this, after what I did. Konan was right. I couldn't keep playing with them like this. I had to choose one or the other, because I couldn't have both. But which one did I choose?

Deidara…..he had always been kind to me, from the moment I walked through the doors. He was funny, and sweet, and he always knew how to cheer me up. I felt safe around him, and comforted by his presence. But that's the same way I felt around my brother, and that was kind of weird. So, was this really romantic love that I was feeling for my blonde haired friend? Or was it….something else? I had never thought about Deidara any other way than a best friend, until last night when we were talking, and we kissed. I admit it was good, but I didn't feel the same as I did when I kissed Itachi.

And then of course, I have Itachi…..the man I had loved even before I met him. The man who I had seen change right before my eyes, from this cold emotionless person, to someone who actually showed feelings, and actually smiled somewhat! And sure Itachi wasn't funny, and he was rarely ever nice to anyone, but I did feel safe around him, even when he would get angry. I knew that he would never hurt me too much. And I did feel comfortable around him. When we're apart, I always want to be with him. And when we're together, I want to be closer to him, and never let him go. And when we kissed, it felt like there was no one else in the world besides the two of us, and that somehow my life wouldn't be complete without him. The way I feel around Itachi was completely new to me, but the way I feel around Deidara….well, it was familiar.

"I get it now…." I said quietly, as the tears continued to run down my face. I didn't know if Itachi was listening or not, since he didn't say anything, but I continued anyway, since I was proud of my new discovery. "Its not the same….its completely different."

"What is?" Itachi asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"The way I feel about you…..and Deidara." I said looking up at him. At the mention of Deidara, his face hardened again into a mask of no emotions, but I quickly continued. "No just listen Itachi please! I love you, and I love Deidara…but its not the same."

The Uchiha stared at me, apparently not understanding me. But I wanted him to understand…I needed him to understand! I was so thrilled, and my heart finally felt like it was starting to mend, and it wasn't torn in two separate directions.

"I realized my feelings for Deidara, aren't romantic. I love him….like a brother, or best friend. When I'm with Deidara, I feel like I'm with my big brother, not like I'm with my lover or anything." I said, smiling through my tears.

Itachi stared at me, and I could tell he was starting to understand. But he had to understand his part in this too, not just Deidara's.

"And when I'm with you Itachi, I feel so much more than what I do with him. With you, I feel happier than I've ever been. And I never want to leave you. When we're apart, my heart always aches to be beside you again. You make me feel safe, and I know with you, that nothing can hurt me. I made you a promise Itachi. Remember?" I said, holding up my hand with my promise ring on it, that he had gotten me for Christmas. "I promised I would stay with you forever, and I meant it. I love you, so much, with all my heart. And my life isn't complete, unless you're in it. So yes, I do love Deidara. But I'm not _in _love with him. But Itachi Uchiha….I _am _in love with you."

I took a deep breath, thankful and surprised that I actually was able to say all of that. I didn't think I'd be able to make my feelings so clear, but as soon as I started speaking, the words just came pouring out. I guess it was all these emotions I was feeling at one time. I stared at Itachi, as he stared back at me, not saying or doing anything. And I thought for a second, maybe he was so mad that he didn't want me anymore. I looked down sadly, only to have a hand placed under my chin. My eyes widened as he tilted my head up, and his lips crashed down onto mine.

After a second of shock, I closed my eyes and kissed him back, with as much love poured into it as I could. A few seconds later, Itachi pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, and I nodded smiling.

"Every word. I can't live without you Itachi."

He continued to stare at me, before kissing me. "You love me?"

I nodded as he kissed me again.

"Show me." He leaned in to kiss me again but I pulled back, confused.

"Show….you?" I asked, not understanding him.

Itachi nodded. "I love you Kaya. And I want you to be mine."

After a second of trying to figure out what he meant, I finally caught on. My eyes widened as I blushed. "W-What?! But….I….we…"

Itachi's hand moved up, and caressed my cheek. "We don't have to if you don't want. I won't force you into anything. I just…..want you to know how much I love you."

I gulped, as I stared at him, my brain going in circles. I knew what he was asking….but could I do it? Sure I wanted to…..I mean, what fangirl in her right mind doesn't dream about sleeping with her favorite character? I had always fantasized about it. But….I never thought I would actually get the chance to! Now I didn't know what to do! He could just be doing this because of everything that happened, and not really want to. Oh who was I kidding he's a guy of course he wants to. But could I actually go through with it? Could I sleep with Itachi Uchiha?

I came out of my thoughts as I heard Itachi sigh. "Its alright. I understand. We don't have to-"

"No!" I yelled grabbing his wrist as he started to get up. The Uchiha stared at me, slightly shocked, before sitting back down. I blushed and looked down at my lap. "I….want to. I want to show you….that I love you too."

Itachi was silent for a few seconds, before his hand was under my chin again, lifting it up so he could look into my eyes. "If you're sure….." I nodded, smiling still with the blush on my face. "You won't regret it Kaya." He whispered as he leaned in, placing his lips on mine.

* * *

I groaned, as my body slowly woke up from the sun shining in the window. I stretched, only to cringe, as I realized my body was sore. For a second I was confused, but then the events of the previous night flooded back to me, and I blushed.

Itachi had been right when he said I wouldn't regret it. It had been painful at first, what with it being my first time and all, but after a little while the pain went away and……well like I said, Itachi wasn't lying.

I smiled and opened my eyes, as I stared at the alarm clock sitting in front of me. _Alarm clock? _I thought as my brows furrowed in confusion. There wasn't an alarm clock in my room at the base. But this one looked strangely familiar. So did the picture next to it on the night stand. I sat up and picked up the frame, staring into the faces of me and my best friend. Strange….this wasn't at the base with me either. I looked around the room, as my eyes widened first with confused, then with fright. Something was definitely wrong. I was in my room at my house!

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What's going on?! Well you'll just have to review and let me know what you think if you wanna find out what happens!!^_^**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter!! Sorry it took so long! I just didn't know what exactly I wanted to make happen. So anyway, hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya.**

* * *

I tried to keep my breathing even as I scanned the room I was in. With despair and complete confusion, I realized this was my room from home! But how could that be?! Unless……

_No! I won't think that! _I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see what my gut was telling me was real. Was everything that happened to me….a dream? But if it was a dream….then why did my body feel sore? And everything had felt so real! There's no way it was a dream!

It was then I remembered something. _Itachi! _I looked to the spot beside me with a little hope, but unfortunately it quickly deflated into sadness. The space was empty. The only person in the bed was me. I put the picture frame back down, deciding that I needed to investigate a little more.

I got out of bed and walked over to my door, opening it slowly so I could peek out. Looking down the hall, I realized everything was the same from my house. Nothing had changed. I heard banging around coming from downstairs, and quietly made my way out of my room and down the hall.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I quietly walked over to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, not entirely sure why I wasn't happy.

"Ah well good morning sleepy head!" my mom said smiling from in front of the stove. It looked like she was making breakfast.

"You slept in late today. Are you feeling ok?" my dad asked from the table, looking up from his paper.

I stared at them, confused as to what was going on. Shouldn't they be franticly asking me where I was all this time? Or yelling because I was gone for so long? Neither of them acted like I ever left. Then a thought hit me.

"What's today's date?" I asked quietly, still not sure which emotion I should feel.

"It's September 20th dear." My mom answered. "Now what would you like for breakfast?"

I stared at my mom, my eyes widening, ignoring her question. So I was right. Even though all that time passed in the Naruto world, no time at all had passed here. Maybe…..it all _was _just a dream. A very very vivid dream…..

**

* * *

****Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki Headquarters……**

"Hey Kaya! Breakfast is ready, un!" Deidara called, knocking on the girls door. After a few seconds of getting no answer, he knocked again. "Kaya! Breakfast! Are you up, un?" Again he got no answer. Deidara sighed and opened the door slowly, peeking around the corner. "Kaya?"

But when he looked in, there was no one there. Deidara glanced around the room, but didn't see his friend anywhere.

"Huh….that's weird, un…." He said quietly.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!! DEIDARA-SENPAI!!" Tobi yelled running up to his teammate.

Deidara sighed annoyed, and turned to the boy. "What is it Tobi, un?"

"Deidara-senpai! Itachi is gone!" Tobi said franticly and Deidara's eyes widened.

"Gone? Where?"

Tobi shrugged. "No one can find him!! Everyone looked all over but he's not here!!"

Deidara crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Kaya isn't here either, un." He sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go let the others know and we'll start looking for them, un."

As he walked off, Tobi watched him go. Underneath the orange mask, an evil smirk crossed his features. _Search all you want. You won't find them. _He thought before turning and walking off in the opposite direction of his teammate.

**

* * *

****Back with Kaya…..**

"Is everything alright dear?" my mother asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yes. Everything's fine." I said trying to fake a smile. It didn't look like either of them were buying it, seeing as how they gave each other looks.

I sighed and looked at the floor, still not sure what to make of all this. I really didn't want to believe that everything was just a dream, even though I was having a strong feeling that it was.

"Kaya what's going on…." The voice trailed off, as my mother and father both looked behind me, their eyes widening. I however, had frozen, since I wasn't expecting to hear that voice again anytime soon. Well, not unless I turned on my t.v.

I slowly looked up at the person beside me, who was staring at my parents just as confused as they were staring at him.

"Um….Kaya?" my mother said uncertainly. "Who is this young man?"

"Yes. Who is he and what is he doing here so early in the morning?" my father asked angrily, glaring at Itachi, who just glared back.

I gulped. What was Itachi doing here?! I took a deep breath, knowing that I had to keep my calm, so I could be alone with Itachi. We definitely needed to talk. Though I wasn't sure if I was just hallucinating or not.

"Um, this is my boyfriend, Itachi. Itachi, these are my parents." I said faking happiness.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Itachi!" my mom said smiling. "Are you hungry?"

Itachi stared at her, and I sighed. I had to love my mom. She was so easy-going, I never understood how her and my dad went so well together. And with that said, my father of course wasn't as laid-back about this.

"You never told us you had a boyfriend. And you still didn't tell us why he's here." my dad said angrily.

"Well you see, Itachi is visiting from…..Japan!" I said, making this stuff up as I went. "And he doesn't have a place to stay so I said he could stay here. If that's alright with you of course." I added as an afterthought, just to try and get on his good side.

"Japan huh?" my dad said, looking Itachi up and down. Itachi was wearing just a pair of pants, so of course his bare chest wasn't helping my situation. "So….how did you two meet?"

"Uh……online?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. My dad glared at me, but before he could say anything else, my mother spoke up.

"Oh just leave them alone Tom. Why does it matter where they met?" my mom said smiling. She looked at us then stopped on Itachi, her expression changing. "Though he does look sort of familiar……were you ever on t.v.?"

My eyes widened and I grabbed Itachi's hand. "Well I just came down to see if you two were ok so we're going to go back upstairs now ok?" I started pulling Itachi away but my mom stopped me.

"Are you not hungry? I've made some bacon and eggs."

"No we're good for now. Thanks!" I said smiling at her before quickly pulling Itachi upstairs with me. I was very much confused right now. If I was home, then what was Itachi doing here? And did that mean that everything _wasn't _a dream after all? If I thought about this anymore, my brain was probably going to explode.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't as long as some of my other chapters. But I thought this was a good place to end it. Anyway, I'm not sure if I should end this soon or not. Since it's getting close to 40 chapters. So what do you guys think? Do you like long stories, or should I find some way to end it? Well, let me know and review please!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I am SO sorry its taken so long to get this out!!! I didn't know what I wanted to do next. But anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Kaya and Ami.**

* * *

I quickly slammed and locked my door, before turning and leaning on it. Ok, so I got through that okay. Though I was still probably going to have a lot of explaining to do to my parents. But that could wait. Right now I had a bigger problem at hand. I glanced up at Itachi who was watching me.

"Its safe to say you don't have any idea what's going on either right?" I asked, and Itachi shook his head. I sighed. "Figured." I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"This is your home?" he asked looking around the room.

I nodded. "This is where I come from. Its my world, which is entirely different than yours. But the question is, how did we get here?"

I couldn't think of any way we could have come back to my world. Especially if Itachi was here. I mean how was that even possible?! But then again, he was standing right here in front of me. Or so I thought.

When I looked up, Itachi wasn't there. "Itachi?" I looked over where my T.V. was, and saw Itachi looking at some dvd's I had. But not just any dvd's. "No wait! Don't look at-"

But it was too late. Itachi turned to me, holding up one of my Naruto box sets, the one with him on the front. "Is this the show you were talking about?"

I gulped, afraid of how he would react if I answered. I mean, he took it well when I was talking to him about it, but if he sees proof……

"Um….yes." I said quietly.

"I want to watch it."

"W-What?" I asked shocked. He wasn't serious! He couldn't be!

"I want to watch it from the beginning." He said, looking up at me. "But I want to watch it together."

I sighed. "Itachi we have more important things to worry about! Like how we're going to get back to the Akatsuki!"

"Maybe we can figure it out while we're watching."

I stared at Itachi defiantly, but he seemed so set on watching the show. I groaned. "Fine. We can watch it." I stood up and walked over to him, taking the box from him. "But this isn't the first set of episodes. This one is." I pulled out the first box set.

I put the dvd in the player, and I went and sat on the bed with Itachi. "So am I going to be in here?"

"No. You don't come in for a while." I said, then smiled. "But you will get to see how much what you did affected Sasuke. Maybe you'll actually start to feel some regret."

Itachi glared at me. "I did that all to-"

"I know I know." I said cutting him off. "You did it to protect Sasuke. Now, lets watch."

* * *

I actually had a lot of fun watching 'Naruto' with Itachi. He was getting so into it, it was funny! Especially when Sasuke 'gave up his life' to save Naruto during the Land of Waves arc when he fought Haku. Itachi looked ready to jump through the T.V. to save his little brother. It was kind of cute, since it showed he really did care about his brother.

Once he saw Sasuke was alive, however, he calmed down. "I can't believe that happened….."

I giggled. "Well believe it. But he's still alive, as you well know. You shouldn't have gotten so upset over it." After receiving a harsh glare, I stopped laughing and smiled. "I'm sorry. Its cute that you care about your brother."

Itachi looked away, and back to the T.V. as we continued to watch the show.

"Kaya! Ami's here!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

My eyes widened. Ami was here?! This wasn't good! She'd recognize Itachi immediately and then she'd start asking questions and I wouldn't know what to say!

"Ami?" Itachi asked me confused.

I nodded and got up. "I'll um…be right back." I quickly walked to the door, and downstairs.

Ami was standing by the door, and she looked over when I came down the stairs. "There you are! I was about to come upstairs to get you."

"Now's not really a good time Ami." I said quietly.

"What? Why not? We planned on going to the mall for weeks now!" she said angrily, and obviously hurt.

I sighed. I felt bad for doing this, but I had no choice. There were things more important to worry about than going to the mall. "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time."

"Why don't you go?" my mom asked, and the two of us looked over at her. "I'm sure Itachi would like to see some American stores."

My eyes widened, as I silently cursed my mother. Why did she have to bring him up?! I glanced at Ami, and saw her expression turn from anger to confusion. This wasn't good.

"Itachi?" Ami said confused.

"Yes. Kaya's boyfriend from Japan." My mom said smiling and Ami looked over at me.

"You have a boyfriend from Japan?!"

"Um…well I….." I took a deep breath. I guess there was no other way now. "Come on. We'll be upstairs mom." I grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her up the stairs to my door.

"Kaya what's going on?" she asked.

"Ami….what you're about to see will probably scare the hell out of you. But you need to stay calm and don't scream or anything ok?" I said calmly, earning a confused stare.

"What are you talking about? Kaya you're scaring me…." She said.

"Just promise you'll stay calm, and I'll tell you everything."

After a few more seconds, Ami nodded slowly. "Alright. But, whats going on?"

"You'll see." I muttered, before opening my door and walking in.

Ami walked in behind me, and I shut the door as she looked over at me. "Ok so what didn't you want me freaking out about?" she asked as her eyes drifted to the bed, where Itachi was still sitting.

"That." I said sighing, as her eyes widened. Itachi just stared at us, apparently not sure what to do.

"Kaya?" Ami whispered.

"Yes Ami?" I said, trying to hide my smile. Her expression was hilarious!

"Is that…..who I think it is?"

"Yes. Yes it is." I smiled as Itachi stood up from the bed, looking between me and Ami.

"B-But I…..how…..he's…..is he…." Ami couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"I'll explain everything. Just sit down, I don't want you to pass out on my floor." I chuckled and let her over to the bed.

As we passed Itachi, I saw Ami flex her hand out as if to touch him, but then she pulled it back quickly. I knew she still didn't believe he was real, but she would eventually. Then again, maybe she'd just think I went crazy and was completely delusional. And who knows? Maybe I was.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it for now! Review please and let me know what you think!!**


End file.
